Basket Baby
by NaaraHatake
Summary: Piccolo found a baby in a basket near a river. When he saw no one around, his soft side told him to take the baby in. What he doesn't know is how powerful the kid really is.
1. Chapter 1

Piccolo was just doing what he did every day by meditating in a forest. He was levitating above the air when he heard a faint cry a few miles away. Although the cry was faint, it still bothered the shit out of him. He thought that it would stop enough, so he just kept on meditating. After a half hour of none stop cries, he got fed up and decided what was making all that fuss.

He placed his feet on the ground and walked around the forest, letting his ear be his guide. He wandered through the forest, searching for that damn wailing. The sound slowly increased in volume as he walked closer to the sound.

His ears lead him to a river flowing through the forest. He glanced around and spied a basket near the bank of the flowing water. He walked over to the little woven basket and looked inside it.

There was a small child with a grey blanket covering the small form. Piccolo looked around for any other human around, yet there were none. _Who would leave a child here?_ Piccolo didn't know if he should take the baby. Babies weren't his thing. Piccolo sighed and bent down to pick up the naked baby anyway. He pulled the baby out of basket, along with its blanket. The kid had small tuffs of red hair with golden eyes. The baby whimpered and looked at the Namek with curiosity.

Piccolo thought that the kid would wail even louder before but the child began to smile. The baby waved it's hands in front and tried to get something on his face. The Namek was baffled though. The kid wasn't fearing him, like how most people do. The baby giggled slightly and Piccolo's face softened. He looked around once more for the kid's parents, but found no one.

Then, the baby began to squirm and whine. Piccolo looked down at the kid with confusion. He had no idea how to take care of a baby. His race didn't really have infants and Gohan was old enough to feed and protect himself_. Gohan. His mother had Gohan, and had a brat six months ago. She could help with my dilemma. _Piccolo growled. He really didn't want to ask that hag for help, but his soft side knew he couldn't leave the kid to die.

He wrapped the kid in the blanket and looked at it, "You are lucky that Gohan had made me merciful." The kid gurgled back, as if it was a reply. Piccolo skyrocketed into the sky, keeping the kid close to his chest.

* * *

><p>Gohan was waving a toy in front of his little brother, smiling when he laughed. Chi-Chi smiled fondly at her boys and kept knitting. Suddenly, a loud knock was pounding on her door. Chi-Chi sighed and knew that a knock that loud had to be either Piccolo or Vegeta. She prayed it was neither.<p>

Gohan stood up before his mother could, and answered the door. He looked up and beamed, "Piccolo! What are you doing here?" Piccolo stepped in, "I am looking for your mother." Chi-Chi stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "What do you want monster?" Piccolo ignored her remark and showed the baby to her.

Chi-Chi gasped then glared at Piccolo, "You kidnapped another kid didn't you? You stole Gohan and then you stole another child." Gohan face palmed as his mother blamed Piccolo for 'kidnapping' her baby again. Piccolo growled and stated matter-in-factly, "I didn't steal this kid. I found it abandoned in a basket by a river bank." He mumbled under his breath, "Besides, I don't know how to care for one."

Chi-Chi inspected the Namek and decided that he was telling the truth. She sighed, "What do you want me to do about it?" Piccolo stepped closer, "I have no clue how to care for a human infant." Chi-Chi sighed and opened her arms, "Well give the child to me. The poor darling must be hungry." Piccolo placed the kid in her arms. Once Piccolo moved away from the baby, it started to cry.

Chi-Chi bounced the kid up and down slowly, "Shh shh, it's alright." Gohan placed a hand on his chin and looked from the crying baby to Piccolo. He smiled slyly, "Hey mom, give the baby back to Piccolo." Both of the adults looked at Gohan as if he was crazy. He nodded, "I just want to see something.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and handed the baby back to the Namek. Once the baby was in Piccolo's arms, the kid stopped crying and smiled brightly. Gohan tried not to laugh, "Ok, now give the baby back to mom, Piccolo." Piccolo tried not to roll his eyes, tired of passing the kid around, but gave the kid to Chi-Chi. The kid started to cry again.

Gohan laughed, "The baby likes you, Piccolo!" Piccolo looked at the child in disbelief. He shook his head, "What ever, just feed the damn kid." Chi-Chi sighed and pushed the kid in his arms, "Since the baby likes you, then you could hold the dear while I make a bottle." Piccolo groaned inwardly, "Fine." Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen to make the bottle.

Gohan picked up his brother and walked over to Piccolo. He stood up and looked at the little red head. "Do you know what gender it is?" Piccolo eyed Gohan, "No, and I don't think I would know." Gohan smiled and placed his brother down and held out his hands. "I'll check for you." Piccolo was still tired of passing the kid around but gave the baby to Gohan.

The baby, of course, began to whimper. Gohan quickly unwrapped the baby and checked the gender of the baby. He wrapped the baby up again and handed it to Piccolo. Gohan chuckled, "It's a girl." Piccolo looked down at the girl. She giggled and raised her hands, waving them around.

Chi-Chi came back with a bottle and handed it to Piccolo. Piccolo narrowed his eyes, "What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "That baby doesn't like any one else holding her, so you have to feed her." Piccolo looked at the bottle, totally helpless.

Chi-Chi looked at Gohan and her son gestured to help Piccolo. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and walked to Piccolo, "Alright, I will tell you once." She told Piccolo how to hold the baby and how to hold the bottle. Once the baby was fed, Chi-Chi went to get some old clothes of Goten's for the baby to wear. Gohan stood next to Piccolo and watch the baby sleep. He asked him, "What are you going to do with her? She doesn't like being with out you." Piccolo actually sighed, "I am not sure Gohan. I didn't know what I was thinking when I picked this kid up. Now I don't know what to do with her."

Gohan thought of a suggestion, but though better of it. Piccolo knew something was on the young half-sayian's mind, "Spit out what you want to tell me boy." Gohan said slowly, "Well...you could always take care of her." Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Gohan and shook his head, "How would I feed her and clean up after her?" Gohan said, "I could ask mom to stock up on milk and diapers, and you can come and pick them up. You could find a shack or something and keep those in there, and get them when you need them. Once she is older, you can just kill something to feed her."

Piccolo didn't' want to say it, but it was a good idea. But he didn't want the kid...did he? She wasn't afraid of him; actually, she wanted to be near him; who is the second person to want to be around him. Piccolo didn't want to seem even softer with a kid, let alone a girl. Yet, he could teach her to be a fierce warrior.

Piccolo looked at the sleeping baby once more and sighed. _You better appreciate this kid. _"I'll watch the kid...I suppose." Gohan smiled, "What are you going to name her then."

_Crap, I forgot that I had to name her. _Piccolo thought for a bit and finally said, "Mori."

**Although I love Chi-Chi and Piccolo couples, this is not one. Please review and subscribe.**


	2. Chapter 2

The infant was new to this Namek. He has never truly held one before, let alone care for one, nor had he ever wanted to. Fate seemed to be shoving children into his path just to make him softer. Well, that's what Piccolo thought. First there was Gohan. He was the first one to break his armor that was hiding his emotions, then slowly began chipping it away over the weeks and months to come. Now this girl was in his hands.

She wasn't as old as Gohan, but age didn't mean anything. Piccolo knew this girl would end up making him softer, it was only a matter of time before it happened.

Right now though, he thought he was brought into hell.

He was simple appalled at how the kid had to leave her...waste in a flimsy, white plush thing. Yet his reaction dwindled over the weeks. Now he was just use to it. Feedings became a motion too, in his daily life. The good thing about feedings was she only ate twice a day. He was slightly worried, though he wouldn't tell anybody, that she would die from not enough nutrients. But after two weeks with her, he knew that she was just fine with two bottles a day.

Besides the times he had to put her down, she never cried or fussed. The only other person she would let hold her would be Gohan. Piccolo pondered about this and thought that she was accustomed to Gohan now because he was around him a lot.

A few months passed and Mori had grown. She was bigger than her former self and could sit on her own now. Her limbs became a bit stronger a week after she could sit up and was able to crawl from one place to another. She would crawl in the soft grass, ripping the roots out or digging in the soft earth. She crawled every where she could; which is why Piccolo didn't let Mori stay on a plateau with him anymore. Let's just say that if Piccolo wasn't so watchful, the girl would be as smart as Goku when she was older.

One sunny afternoon, Piccolo was mediating by the waterfall with Mori on his lap. She was looking at the waterfall with wonder, but knew if she wondered over there that her Piccolo would just place her on his lap again. So instead, her golden eyes just watched the water fall into the body of water.

Piccolo on the other hand, focused on his mediating and the girl on his lap at the same time. It was rather hard to focus on one or the other, but he knew if his lap became light, he would just have to find Mori and place her on his lap again. It seemed to work. After another hour, he felt a kai force coming his way. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips and knew that Gohan was on his way over.

His eyes flickered open and looked down at his charge. Mori looked up at him and smiled. She turned her self around and raised her hands at him. Piccolo crossed his arms while a small smile appeared on his face. She pointed to the water behind her then held out her hands once more. Piccolo glanced at the waterfall.

He picked up the girl and strained up. Piccolo hovered over to the shore of the pond and sat on the edge. He placed Mori in front of him and let her splash her hands in the water. She giggled and laughed as the water landed on her arms and shirt.

Piccolo watched her play. He usually let her splash on the shore of the pond or have her crawl around in the forest, with himself close by of course.

A few minutes passed and Gohan landed behind Piccolo. He beamed, "Hey there Piccolo!" Mori looked behind the large green man and smiled at Gohan. Gohan walked over and kneeled down, picking her up, "Hi there Mori. You've gotten so big!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Gohan sat next to Piccolo, holding Mori on his shoulder, "Oh right. Well Bulma is having a little get together an in hour and was wondering if you and Mori wanted to come." Piccolo glared at the young half-sayian. Piccolo didn't need to say anything; Gohan already knew what he would say, 'Are you an idiot?'.

Gohan spoke again, "Come on Piccolo. I know you're not comfortable around people but these are...uh...people you know! That counts as something right? And no one met Mori yet. They don't even know she exists."

Piccolo said gruffly, "I don't really want them to meet her."

Gohan bit his lip to keep himself from chuckling, "You don't want them to think you're soft, epically from Vegeta." Piccolo looked at the waterfall. Although the Namek didn't say anything didn't mean he didn't agree. Gohan looked down at Mori, "Looks like Piccolo is afraid of some opinions."

Piccolo's head spun to face Gohan. His pupils were the size of toothpicks as his eyes narrowed into a fearsome glare. He roared, "I am not afraid of anything. Especially of what people say about me!"

Gohan was playing with fire but smirked away, "Then why don't you go to the party?"

Piccolo's glare intensified, "Fine. I'll go."

Gohan gave a toothy grin and stood up. Piccolo stood as well as Gohan handed Mori over. Piccolo grumbled as he shifted Mori to rest her body against his shoulder, "You so owe me brat." The two flew into the sky, heading over to Bulma's.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later, the two landed in front of the building.<p>

Gohan let himself in with Piccolo following behind. The two, and Mori, were then sitting in the rather large living room. People that both of them knew were sitting in chairs, stools, or even the floor. Bulma saw Gohan, and pranced over to him, "I wonder if you were coming." She glanced at Piccolo and smirked, "and I see you brought the green man with you. How you managed that is beyond me."

Piccolo growled and looked away from the blue haired menace. He then heard another voice that was unwanted. "Hey there Piccolo. Odd to see you here." Piccolo looked down to the small, bald man. Piccolo growled, "I didn't have much of a choice."

Krillin laughed slightly before his eyes were averted to some thing under the Namek's cape. Piccolo's cape was slightly covering his arm, which was odd for Piccolo. Krillin asked, "What's under yourcapePiccolo?" Piccolo seemed to freeze slightly at the words. He covered Mori with the cape to keep her from getting wind burn.

He saw Gohan smiling from the corner of his lips. Piccolo though, _I'm going to wipe that grin off his face after this._ He heard chuckled, "Yes Namek, what is under your cape." Piccolo looked up to see Vegeta leaning against a wall in the back. His head was down but he could tell he was smirking. The sayian opened his eyes and looked up at Piccolo.

Piccolo sneered and brought his hand up and threw his cape behind him once more. Most of the room gasped when the girl was reveled. Vegeta's face of shock was enough to please the Namek.

Mori was gripping Piccolo's gi tightly while one arm was holding onto his neck. She looked slightly terrified to be around so many people, having her holding onto Piccolo even tighter. Her golden eyes examined the room quickly before hiding her face into Piccolo. Gohan was trying to keep from laughing at everybody's reaction. Even Chi-Chi, who sat on a stool, was amused.

Piccolo already knew that the questions were going to come, so he answered them before they came. "No, I did not kidnap her. I found her abandoned. Yes I am sure. Her name is Mori. She is four months old. Yes, I know she is big for her age. No, I am not sure if she is human."

Bulma seemed a little sad that she wasn't able to ask him anything, but her smiled brightened. "Well she certainly cute." Vegeta walked a bit closer to the Namek, "I didn't know you would be a parental type. Maybe you're getting soft." That had done it. That had pissed him off. He narrowed his eyes and advanced on the sayian. He was about to yell his lungs out before Mori threw a kai blast at Vegeta. It was a small, tiny blast, but it surprised Piccolo. It surprised Vegeta.

The two men looked at the little girl.

Mori looked angry. Her mouth was down in a scowl. Her eyes showed anger and a hint of protectiveness. Her hand was out in front of her. She had learned a few things from watching her Piccolo and Gohan train.

Vegeta was awestruck. This four month old female just blasted a kai blast at him. Although it was small, it was still impressive. Sayians didn't even learn to do that until they were a year old. This child was born to be a warrior...that or a guardian. Either one was an answer.

Piccolo was out of his daze and looked at the girl. He hadn't expected her to learn to use a kai blast until she was at least two. Mori buried her head back into Piccolo's shoulder.

The others quickly went to do their own thing. They were shocked as every one else, but could tell that it wouldn't help anyone if they would start asking questions that no one knew.

Piccolo sat in a lotus position on the floor and placed Mori in his lap. Vegeta was interested in the child and sat at a safe distance. Mori placed her small hands on her legs, looking up at her Piccolo questionly. She glanced over at Vegeta and glared at him. Piccolo smiled slightly but it fell away the moment it appeared.

Vegeta glared back at the girl. He knew it was low to glare at an infant, but it was a reflex when someone glared at him. He had to glare back. Piccolo glanced at Vegeta, "Are you glaring at her?"

Vegeta quickly looked away from the child, "No. I was...seeing if I recognized her race. It is clearly shown that she is not a human. You idiot." Mori's glare intensified and threw another kai blast at him. It was as weak as the first one, but she seemed to be getting use to firing her kai at Vegeta. The sayian growled, "How come she is aiming those at me! I just met her!"

Mori hugged Piccolo's chest and tightened her hold on him. The green man looked up to see Bulma and Gohan snickering. He averted his gaze back to Vegeta, "Maybe she sensed how much of an ass you are."

Vegeta growled, "Oh shut it you overgrown slug!" Mori's gaze became darker and threw a more powerful blast at the prince. It didn't faze him any but he knew that the blast was stronger than before. "How that hell does she do that?"

Piccolo rose to his feet, "I'll tell you when I find out." _That will never happen._ Piccolo past Gohan, "I'm leaving. I want to find out what else she can do." Gohan nodded, knowing he wasn't going to stay long in the first place. "Alright. See ya' Piccolo! Bye Mori."

Piccolo was interested in this girl even more. He knew she wasn't human before. She is much too strong to be a human, and to smart. Now he just had find out what she was.

**Sorry it took so long. I had like five other stories to write. Anyways, hope you guys like it so far! Oh, and read No Way in Hell if you haven't!**

**Please subscribe and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Cutekitty01: I don't know how that could not work. Anyways, Mori has golden catlike eyes, red, shoulder length hair, light skin, and wears a green gi with black pants. She wears no shoes. She has slight baby fat. So that is her description if any one wants to draw her.**

Piccolo studies the girl for a few days. Piccolo usually shoots at something, with a small amount of energy, and points at that object. The large man looks down at the infant who would usually be sitting a few feet away from him. Mori usually tilts her head in slight confusion before she figures out that he wants her to shoot at it. Training her at such an age is like training a dog. You have to show her what to do so she could learn it.

Well, Mori blasts kai at whatever Piccolo blasts. Her chubby arm raised after Piccolo is done firing, then lowered after she had made the shot. Mori then giggles happily after her shot. She claps her hands in excitement and looks up at her Piccolo. He gives no smirks for only a few seconds before he is emotionless once more.

After a while, she would shoot at something when Piccolo just points to something and says, 'fire.' Her kai blasts would become stronger with every training session. Although she would not be as strong as Piccolo for a great deal of time, she was making much progress. It was quite remarkable for a kid who couldn't walk or talk yet.

A month after Bulma's party, Piccolo and Gohan were resting after a tough sparing session. Piccolo was in the lotus position while Gohan was sprawled on his back. Both of their eyes were closed; glad about getting a small chance to relax. Mori was over by a tree, standing on her legs but keeping herself up by leaning against it.

Gohan looked over to his old mentor, "Hey Piccolo?"

Piccolo didn't move an inch, "Hn?"

Gohan tilted his head back to see Mori slowly walking towards a bird, "I see that Mori is starting to walk."

Piccolo grunted in response, "Yeah, what about it?"

The demi-sayian shrugged, "Well, has she started to talk yet?" Piccolo cracked open an eye and looked over at him from the corner of his eye, "No." Gohan sat up and stretched his back. He rolled his shoulders when he asked, "Can I teach her how?" Piccolo sneered, "Go ahead." He closed the eye again and returned to his meditating.

Gohan smiled his famous smiled and shouted, "Hey Mori, come here!" Mori looked over at the young man who called her name. She smiled and slowly began to waddle to Gohan. Gohan picked her up momentarily and sat her in front of him. Gohan leaned close to her, "Okay Mori, can you say your name? Can you say Mori?" The girl blinked at him. Gohan tried again, "Mor-ei" The girl shook her head and began to play with the grass.

Gohan tried again with 'Gohan', grass, tree, and bird. This girl was just not into talking. He sighed once more when Mori's gaze shifted to a butterfly fluttering near Piccolo's head.

An idea sparked in his head.

He smiled slyly and said softly, "Mori." The girls gaze returned to face Gohan. Gohan pointed Piccolo, "Can you say Piccolo?" Piccolo's ears pricked up at the sound of his name.

Mori's eyes widened and looked over to her Piccolo, then back to Gohan. The teen said once more, "Picc-o-lo." Mori frowned and turned her hands into small chubby fists. The girl smiled and said happily, "Piclo!" Gohan fell on to his back, howling with laughter. Piccolo's eyes shot open as he stared at the girl.

Piccolo giggled and starred at her Piccolo, "Piclo!" Piccolo growled at his new nickname. He looked over at the laughing teen and picked up a rock. He chucked it, hitting the boy's head. "Ow!" Gohan sat up and rubbed his goose egg. Piccolo growled, "You know to never leave your guard down." Piccolo smirked at the teen's pain none the less.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Don't get snippy because Mori gave you a cute little name." Piccolo shook his head and crossed his arms, ignoring the half-sayian's last comment.

That was not the last of the ridicule either. Vegeta just happened to be 'passing by' and decided to see what the kid has managed to accomplish.

The sayian landed a few hours after Gohan left. Mori saw the prince and glared up at him. She ran over to Piccolo and tugged on his pant leg. Piccolo opened his eyes. He saw the sayian and patted the girls head before he rose, "What do you want Vegeta?"

Vegeta shrugged, "Just wanted to see the little brat. I am quite interested in that girl's power." Piccolo crossed his arms above his chest and looked down at his charge. Mori didn't like what Vegeta had called her, and glared daggers at the sayian. Vegeta can honestly say that he had never seen a child hate him so much.

Vegeta knelt down and examined her closer. Mori growled and stepped behind Piccolo to cover more of her body. Hopping Piccolo would send the scary man away. Vegeta stood, "She has your scowl down." Piccolo scowled, proving the prince's point. Vegeta crossed his arms again, "I still can't figure out what the hell she is. I think it will be easier to tell what she is when she is older. She seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

Piccolo brushed back his cape, "If it helps, her strength is increasing rapidly. She is quite intelligent as well."

Vegeta starred down at the girl, "Prove it."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and looked down at the girl, "Mori." The child looked up. Piccolo pointed to a large boulder in the distance. Mori stepped away from her mentor and raised her arm, firing her kai at the rock. A bright beam shot through the air and blasted the rock to bits. Vegeta blinked for a few minutes at the rock before he turned back to the Namek.

"She is able to do that in a month?" Vegeta asked bewildered. Piccolo nodded as he crossed his arms once more. Vegeta smiled slyly, "I wonder how strong she would be in two more years. Maybe I would have a decent opponent."

Piccolo growled, "You're not fighting her until I say she is ready. You idiotic ass." Vegeta fisted his hands while he growled at the Namek. Mori laughed and repeated, "Id-ot!" Vegeta huffed and flew into the air, flying back to the Breif's house.

Piccolo bent down and picked the alien girl up, "That's a good girl."

**Looks like Mori made her first enemy! Anyways, please review and subscribe.**


	4. Chapter 4

Months passed quickly for this duo. Mori's abilities grew with each passing day, amazing Piccolo. Her intelligents lead her to talk in complete sentences in a year. Her power level rose to of that of Gohan's was when he was five. Despite her strength and her intelligents, she was quite shy.

Although she was no longer scared of the other Z Fighters, she decided to keep to her self by standing next to Piccolo the entire time. She spoke very little and tried to avoid interaction with the others. Gohan then reminds Piccolo that she is starting to get his habits. Not that the namek cares.

The only person that she can't seem to avoid is the sayian prince.

When ever Vegeta was around, he asks how her training was going, asks some random questions, and then made some snide remarks. Mori usually sneers and tell him to fuck off or make a snide remark back. Although the child is very small, she is not intimidated by the prince. Vegeta would smirk and then keep to him self once more.

She couldn't understand why he always asked those questions. She asked Piccolo once, yet he just said that he would tell her when she was older.

A few more years grew on. The mystery creature would grow in size, strength, speed, and smarts. Piccolo trained the girl, and acted as a father figure, although neither Piccolo nor Mori knew it.

Mori, now four, was eyeing her mentor at a safe distance. Her red hair and black, weight cape flowed behind her as she studied the man. She was debating if she should ask him if she may go see Goten and Trunks. Yes, they were idiots, but they were the only ones close to her age. She also just wants to do something than meditate all through the day.

If she asked him, one of two possibilities would happen. He would say no, or he would say no and give her a tough sparing match. There was a slight chance that he would say yes, but that was only if he was in a good mood. She pondered over her options when her mentor's voice boomed, "Mori. Tell me what you want or leave. Your constant staring is very aggravating."

Mori should have known that he would've noticed her. She took a long, deep breath before she went to face the namek.

She walked up to Piccolo and stood before the namek. Piccolo's eyes were closed, but the girl knew he didn't need to see to know that she was in front of him.

Mori shuffled her feet nervously before she stood straight with her head held high. _Might as well and get to the point, _she thought. "Piccolo, I would like to company Goten and Trunks today."

Piccolo opened an eyelid and looked at his student carefully, "Why would you want to be with them? I thought they annoyed you?"

The ginger nodded, "Yes, but they are entertaining at the same time."

Piccolo opened both eyes and thought for a long period of time. He closed his lids, "Fine. Don't let the ass of all sayains push you into sparring."

Mori smiled in the corner of her mouth, "Thank you Piclo." The girl rocketed into the sky before her mentor would scold her for calling him that nickname. Habits were just hard to break, as Gohan says quite often.

Piccolo just shook his head before he returned to his meditating.

* * *

><p>Mori landed on the Breif's front lawn. How did she know that the boys would be here? Goten likes things that his mother wouldn't let him have. Trunks would be one of those kids with those things. So the boys would usually be here.<p>

Mori walked to the door and knocked. She waited for a few minutes before Bunny answered the door. She squealed, "Oh Mori! So nice to see you!" She pinched one of Mori's cheeks. The alien growled slightly at the gesture. Although the women always did it when Mori entered their threshold, she still found it very annoying.

Bunny released her cheek, "Oh you are so cute! Yet you are so much like Piccolo. Anyways, the boys are in Trunk's room. Have fun sweetie!" The woman let her pass through the door and into the house where most people would pay to be in. (Apparently the Breifs were very popular.) She walked through the cluttered living room and up the stairs to Trunk's room.

The door to Trunk's room was hanging on its hinges lazily. Vegeta must have wanted to get to the boy and ripped the door off the wall again.

The room was messier than the living room. Toys littered the floor along with many pieces of clothing. Books were sprawled across his desk. Mori walked carefully through the room, making sure she didn't step in anything, considering that she was barefoot.

She stood behind Goten and Trunks, who were playing some video game. Trunks looked behind him, "Oh, hi Mori!" Goten was playing the intensely but mumbled a 'Hi Mori.' Mori crossed her arms and sat in between the boys. Trunks asked, "You wanna play? I have another controller."

Mori shook her head. Trunks shrugged and kept playing. After about an hour of the boy's playing, Trunks says, "I'm hungry! Let's go have lunch guys!" Goten jumped up and dropped the controller, "Yeah!" I rolled my eyes and followed the boys down the stairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen was one of the few areas that were clean. Bunny was behind the stove already surrounded by a heap of food. She looked behind and smiled brightly, "Oh there you kids are! I made lunch!" The boys rushed to the table and sat in chairs next to each other. I made my way to the kitchen and sat across from Trunks and next to Goten.

Bunny placed a large plate of food in front of Trunks and Goten and placed a small sandwich with and apple in front of Mori. The boy's dug in hungrily while Mori ate slowly. It wasn't long that the prince would smell the food and venture his way into the kitchen.

Bunny quickly placed a plate full of food onto the empty side of the table. Vegeta eyed me then plopped in his chair. He was sweaty from his training and reeked of it too. Mori had a sensitive nose, so she tried not to gag. Trunks mumbled a 'Hi dad' and kept on eating. Vegeta grunted as a response as he devoured his food.

Mori was finished and grimaced as the sayains ate. No matter how many times she was over here, she still thought it was disgusting how they ate like wild animals. Although, they weren't too far from one.

Trunks and Goten finished and leaned back in their chairs. "That was awesome Grandma! Thanks!" Bunny smiled and took their plates. Vegeta finished soon after, having Bunny take his plate too. Mori wanted to leave soon before the sayian wants to have another 'conversation'.

The boys stood up and began their way upstairs. The mystery alien stood up and turned before Vegeta said plainly, "Mori. Sit. I want to talk to you." Mori growled, _don't you always?_ Mori crossed her arms and sat back down on the chair. She glared at the sayian.

Vegeta smirked slightly, "So, brat, how are you?"

Mori growled, "Oh shut it Idiot. Just get to the point."

Vegeta chuckled, "Alright, I want you to train with me." Mori sneered, "Why don't you train your son? It would keep him away from training with me."

Vegeta scratched at the table, "No, the woman won't let me train the boy too hard and he is too weak. Besides, I want to see how strong you are." Mori narrowed her eyes and stood. "I don't think so. Frankly it is a waste of my time to fight an ass like you, Idiot."

The sayian growled, "I curse the day that you learned that word." Mori shrugged and said innocently, "It's a word? I thought it was your name?" Mori chuckled as Vegeta sneered at her. Mori adjusted her cape, "Besides, Piccolo won't let me train with anybody but him and Gohan. So go ask him and I just _might _train with you."

Mori went upstairs to join the boys.

Vegeta, on the other hand, smiled slightly before he ran outside and rocketed up into the air.

* * *

><p>Piccolo was meditating. Nothing out of the ordinary. He was in peace...well, he was before he felt a certain sayian's power level.<p>

Piccolo growled. He knew what was coming. He knew that Vegeta was their to pursued Piccolo to let Mori train with him. It happened at least once a month.

Vegeta landed down on the soft grass. Piccolo did not raise, nor did he open his eyes. Vegeta spoke first, "Mori should train with me." Piccolo said, "Why do you ask when you could just attack her?" Vegeta crossed his arms, "I tried that. The little brat flew into the house before I could do anything else. She only listens to you, and you still won't let her train with me."

Piccolo opened his eyes, "You are sounding like a child. Anyways, how are you sure that she wants to fight you? She does hate your being. She can't stand your presence. Why would she fight you?"

Vegeta tapped his arm, "I have my ways. Now, can she? Or do I have to fight you to get her to fight me."

Piccolo growled, "That would give her a reason not to fight you. Besides, she is four."

Vegeta raised his arms, "And Trunks is six! I still train him. Besides, I heard you trained Kakarot's eldest brat at that age."

The namek knew that he was going to go there, "He was five and I had to train him to ward off you." Vegeta stepped closer to the namek and placed his hands on his hips. He knelt down and glared at the namek, "She is going to fight me sooner or later, so why not know? Besides, I can find out what she is if I fight her enough."

Piccolo glared back up at him and sighed, "Fine. But so help me, if you fight her against her will I will find someway to kill you. I know you like your food and I know many poisons."

Vegeta wasn't scared about that last remark...much. He was just glad that the green man finally gave in. "Aren't you a caring mentor. It sounds like you are..." Piccolo interrupted him, "Finish that sentence and I'll blast you into next week. Now beat it."

Vegeta smirked and flew back to the house.

**I really wanted to work on this again. Oh, and I made a mistake on my author note. It is kakashi . rulz yahoo . com Just erase the spaces.**

**Please subscribe and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mori talked to her mentor and was allowed to spend the night at the Briefs'' house with Trunks and Goten. Again, this was not the first time she stayed the night at any of the boy's houses. It was just persuading her dear master to allow her to do so that was trouble.

Trunks tossed a red ball over to the mysterious alien, "So guys, what should we do?"

Mori shrugged as she tossed the ball over to Goten. The half sayian threw it into the air before said, "How about we go teepee Kame House."

Mori grimaced, "We did that last week. How about something new you moron." Goten growled and threw the ball at her head. Mori easily caught the ball. She then tossed it over to Trunks.

The son of the prince sighed, "Come on guys, stop fighting! We have to do a really good prank and I need your minds to help think of one." Mori tapped the floor with her fingers as Goten fell onto his back and puffed out his chest.

The raven haired kid shot up, "I know what we can do!" The other two kids looked at their friend, waiting for their plans for tonight. "How about we go and put itching powder on Vegeta's sweat rag!"

Trunks groaned, "No! My dad would totally kill me if we did that! I would have to train with him non stop for weeks. Not to mention that he would beat my ass before we even start training."

Mori chuckled, "Shut it Briefs'. Stop whining like an infant. I totally think we should do it! I would love to see that ass writhing and squirming! Let's do it!" Trunks folded his arms and grumbled to him self. Mori looked at Goten who pleaded her to persuade him to do it. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. She pushed his head up and kissed him.

Trunks sat there bug eyed. He pushed her away, "Ew! Why did you kiss me? Gaw! Now I have cooties!"

Mori rolled her eyes and murmured 'idiot'. She stated, "There are no such things as cooties. Now go do this with us before I kiss you again!" Trunks glared at her and stood up.

The three looked at each other. Goten said, "So, how do we get your dad to start training?"

Trunks looked away, "Well I'm not fighting him." The boys looked at Mori.

She looked between the boys and asked, "What?" The boys smiled evilly. Mori had a feeling that she wasn't going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was sprawled over the couch. He flipped through the channels on the television, hoping to find something to watch. A bowl of chips sat on the coffee table in front of him. He dove his hand into the sea of chips and shoved a handful into his mouth. He had to hand it to humans, some things made here was so bad. He sat up briefly to grab his can of beer and chugged it down.<p>

When he placed the can down, a form was in front of the flashing picture box. He noticed who it was immediately, "Move out of the way brat."

Mori's lips twitched upward before she stated, "I thought you wanted to spar with me badly, but I guess you were just saying things to talk. All well, I guess I have to occupy my time with your son then." Vegeta shot up and grabbed the girls hand before she got a chance to turn around.

"Wait. You want to train? Now?" Mori nodded. Vegeta chuckled, "Good." The sayain prince stood up and motioned her to follow. Vegeta opened the glass door and walked out onto the lawn. He said, "The shuts the gravity chamber off at this hour. So we will have to spar the old fashioned way. You ready brat?" He stood in front of her in his fighting stance.

Mori tossed her weights aside. He remembered what Trunks told her, _"My dad doesn't work up a sweat easy with me. So try your hardest to make him sweat. Use everything you got." _Mori nodded and stood in her stance in turn. She narrowed her eyes, "Bring it asshole."

* * *

><p>Trunks found the itching powder and handed it to Goten. The two ran downstairs and found the shelf where Vegeta's, and only Vegeta's, sweat rags were. Goten covered every rag in the itchy dust. Goten then slowly shut the doors. Goten looked at Trunks, who was standing guard, and gave him the thumbs up.<p>

Goten ran over to his friend, "Ok, now let's go up stairs to watch the..." A loud crash emanated from the kitchen. The two looked at each other before they dashed towards that particular area in the house. When they stopped, they saw Vegeta lying in a pile of rubble that used to be the wall. Tunk's face paled, _Thank Dende that mom is away on business and that grandpa and grandma are on vacation._

Vegeta growled and stood up. He brushed off debris from his pants. He trudged through the piles of rock and steal. Once he reached the hole, he took off into the night. Trunks and Goten rushed upstairs, pushing each other to get them ahead. They headed to Trunks's room and opened the window wide. The two boys opened the window. What they saw made their jaws drop.

Light flashed from every angel. First the light was in one spot, and then it flashed into another spot. If you had the eyes of a sayian, or a highly trained warrior, you could tell that the light was chi and that it was the two warriors fighting at great speeds.

The boys watched from above as the two fought. Every once in a while, one of them would send a blast that would send one or the other spiraling into another direction.

Vegeta studied the girl closely as they fought. He tried to see if he could see a bit of her race stand out as they fought. A flash of red appeared in one of Mori's eyes. This stunned him only for a second, but that second was just enough time to send the prince straight into his gravity chamber. A cloud of dust spread from the prince.

Vegeta coughed and looked at the rubble of his much loved machine. Mori walked over to Vegeta and hovered above the prince. Her cape was back on her shoulders. A few scratches and bruises touched her skin. She smirked, "I must admit, you are a pretty good fighter. I am done for the night though." She wrinkled her nose, "Might want to wipe off that sweat too."

She then flew up to Trunk's window and stepped inside of the building.

* * *

><p>Trunks and Goten high fived Mori, "That was so awesome!"<p>

Goten laughed, "You are so awesome. I can't believe you kicked him into the building!" Mori blushed and shuffled her feet.

Trunks chuckled as well before it died down, "Yeah, about that. I say we fly to your house Goten." Goten tilted his head quesitonly. Trunks pulled two fingers up, "I'll give you two reasons why. First one; my dad will go ballistic when he gets that itching powder on his skin. Number two; my mom will have a cow when she sees the mess tomorrow."

Mori and Goten agreed and flew straight out of the building, towards the Son's house.

* * *

><p>Vegeta shook his head to get rid of the dust in his hair. He had to admit, the girl was strong. She might just be the one who he will fight a lot in the future; considering that Goku was dead and more powerful than him, the girl was the only one who he could have a long fight with.<p>

Vegeta looked at the rubble in the kitchen and on the yard. He knew the woman was going to give him a hard time about the destruction, but he could deal with that later. The man walked to his rag closet and opened it. It took a rag and began to wipe the sweat from his face, arms, and chest. He tossed the rag to the side and began his way to the living room.

On the way there, he slowly began itching his face and arms. He saw nothing unusual about this until his began to itch uncontrollably. He growled, "Why am I so itchy?" He dug his nails deep into his skin as he tried to get rid of the itchiness. Red splotches formed over his body as he scratched his body. He yelled, "Why can't I get rid of this! AHHH!"

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, miles away at the Son's household.)<p>

Chi-Chi set a plate of food in front of the boys, "Well I am glad you guys came here. I can't believe you are out of food over there."

Trunks shrugged, "My dad was in a hearty appetite today."

Mori already had her dinner and sat on the couch, by Gohan. The teen already had his meal. Gohan asked her, "Does Piccolo know you're over here?" Mori nodded. The child raised her power level five times in a row to indicate her presence at the household.

Chi-Chi walked over to the couch and sat next to the alien. She picked up a novel and began to read, "There's nothing like reading a good book, huh Mori?"

The alien scratched her hand, "Um, I don't know how to read...or write."

Chi-Chi gasped, "How come you were never taught to write! I swear, Piccolo just doesn't know what is good for you sometimes. He just thinks you should only now how to fight. Typical!"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I kinda know why he didn't teach her. I mean, they live in the middle of no where. The closest to being around people is when she is with the boys or the other Z warriors. She doesn't need to read or write." Mori knew that Chi-Chi didn't like her mentor much, and would find any excuse to tarnish him name.

Chi-Chi sighed, "I suppose that makes sense. I still think she should read."

Mori spoke up, "Its fine ma'am. I'm fine with out learning how. I know how to write my name, and that's all I need to know. I don't want to be around other people. I am much more comfortable around you guys." Gohan smiled and ruffled the girls hair before descending up stairs.

**Ta-Da! I noticed I have Mori sweat a lot, but then I realized, she is being raised by Piccolo. So hey, what the hell! Let's make her swear like a sailor.**

**They are also trouble makers, aren't they? Anyways, please subscribe and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_(One Year Later)_

The tournament was all the Z fighters could talk about. It wasn't the tournament wasn't a big deal, but seeing Goku again was. No conversation didn't have Goku in it. They talked about when Goku was a kid, they talked about how he is the worlds best fighter; they couldn't stop talking about him. Frankly, it annoyed the crap out of Mori.

She never met the man and was already tired of him. Her mentor was also a little annoyed that Gohan kept talking about his arrival. Then, when Gohan was gone, Piccolo would complain about how Goku was all people talked about. That annoyed the little fighter as well. So, the day before the tournament, she went to see her only friends. Goten and Trunks.

They met at clearing that was about a mile from the Son house. They got themselves comfortable on the grass and starred up at the sky. Goten giggled, "I can't wait for tomorrow. It's going to be awesome!"

Trunks nodded in agreement, "You bet!"

Mori plucked a few blades of grass from the earth, "I don't know, I think I'm going to wait a year or two."

Trunks and Goten looked at Mori as if she had an eye beginning to grow out of her forehead. Trunks asked, "Why don't you want to do it? You are the best fighter out of all of us! I mean, you almost kicked my dad's butt last year!"

The alien shrugged, "I just don't feel like fighting tomorrow. I think I would be way out of my league. Gohan is way stronger than your dad Trunks. I heard that Goku is just as strong. Maybe even stronger." Her shoulders slumped.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other before they both placed a hand on her shoulders. Mori looked up at them. Trunks said, "You can't know how strong you are until you fight stronger opponents."

Goten nodded, "Yeah! That and you are super strong! I mean, you almost beat Vegeta! Come on! You can so do this!" Mori looked between the two half breeds and hugged them both. The action surprised the boys and Mori herself. The group stayed in that hug for a few more minutes before they broke apart.

Mori smiled brightly, "Thank you guys! You are my favorite, stupid friends!"

The boys laughed until they realized they were being insulted. Trunks frowned, "Aw come on, we're no that stupid!"

Mori chuckled, "Then prove me wrong." A little match broke out between the three of them.

* * *

><p>Today was the tournament.<p>

At the waterfall, Mori was meditating with her master. At the Briefs'' household, Bulma was making sure her husband and son had a full breakfast. The same was for Son household, only it was just her sons at the table. The other Z fighters were readying themselves for the day ahead.

Piccolo opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. He stood, "Mori. It is time to go." The child looked up slightly before raising to her feet. They descended into the air and flew quickly to their destination. Upon arrival, Mori noticed that Trunks and his family were already there. The two landed before the group.

Trunks ran up to Mori and hugged her tighter. Trunks hoped that this would let the mysterious breed stay. Mori reluctantly hugged the boy back. Piccolo raised an eye ridge but ignored it. Vegeta looked at Piccolo, "I see you brought the brat."

Piccolo grunted, "I wouldn't be able to bring her if she didn't want to go. She is as stubborn as a mule." Trunks giggled before Mori punched his shoulder none too softly. Over the next hour, more of their gang began to arrive. When Goten came, he glomp Mori, knowing that she hated it when he did that. Trunks laughed and joined the dog pile. The group began to laugh. Mori mainly heard Gohan's laughter though.

Once Mori was able to push the boys off of her, she raised her eyes up to see where Gohan was. Her mouth hit the floor when she saw what he was wearing. Gohan tilted his head, "What?"

Mori pointed at him and yelled, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Gohan looked down at his attire, "Oh. Well, since mom won't allow me to use my powers in public, I am trying to be secretive. That and people think I am a superhero."

Mori shook her head, "You look horrible. Throw that crap off of you! You look like an idiot. If I were you, I would just take on your mother's rage and fight as yourself."

Chi-Chi crossed her arms, "Well excuse me for trying to get my son to be normal."

Mori raised an eyebrow, "Miss Chi-Chi, your son will never be normal. His outfit makes him even less normal than he was." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and muttered something that had Piccolo growl at the woman.

Goten chuckled, "She's right Mom. Gohan, you do look like a loser." Gohan narrowed his eyes at his brother behind his shades. Goten kept laughing.

The laughter stopped when a voice was heard from behind them, "You guys miss me?" The whole heard spun their heads around. There stood...er...floating, was a tall man with wild, spiky hair that matched Goten's. The man smiled and waved, "Sorry I'm late." A few shouted his name, yet no one approached the man. Mori, as shy as she was, quietly walked behind everyone until she was behind Piccolo. She gripped onto his pant leg for protection. This was a habit she got into when ever a new person ventured near her.

Goku finally landed his feet on the pavement and looked down at Goten, "So you must be Goten. I've heard a lot about you." Goten starred up at his father before he ran up to him, "Daddy!" Goku caught him and played with him in the air, as if Goku knew his son forever. The others stood watching the two before Goku put the boy down.

Mori stood silently behind Piccolo while the others greeted their friend. Piccolo looked down at Mori briefly before Goku walked up to Piccolo. Goku's smile didn't waver when he saw the namekian, "Hey Piccolo! Nice to see you!" Piccolo grunted for a reply. The man laughed before his eyes moved down to the child behind his leg. He smiled softly and knelt down, "Now who are you? I don't think I saw you before."

As a reflex, Mori merely tried to hide herself behind Piccolo's leg. Her mentor gave up telling her to stop doing it; only because she was fearless once she met the person. It was a mystery to the namek why she did it in the first place though.

Piccolo said quietly, "Its fine Mori."

Slowly, Mori moved from Piccolo's leg and stood before Goku. Her eyes became hard and her hands turned into fists. She puffed out her chest a bit, "I am Mori, student of Piccolo."

Goku laughed slightly, "Nice to meet ya! I'm Goku! You're quite cute." He raised his hand and ruffled her hair. Mori growled and moved the hand away from her. The sayian laughed loudly as he stood to full height, "She is a lot like you Piccolo." The green man merely huffed at him. Piccolo's pupil adjusted her hair the way it was suppose to be.

Goten ran up to Mori and grabbed her hand. He hauled the girl and ran after Trunks, whom was already at the sign in booth. The three stood in line for a good ten minutes before they ended up at the booth. Goten stood on his tippy-toes as he raised his head above the booth. "Hey, we want to enter the tournament!"

The man behind the desk looked over the table to get a look at the children, "Alright, so three to enter the children tournament?"

Goten whined, "Aw, no, that's too easy! We want the adult one!"

The old man shook his head, "Sorry kiddies, that's too hard for you guys."

Trunk's head hung down and Goten crossed his arms as he pouted. Mori sneered and jumped up onto the table. A few pens scattered onto the pavement. The old man shrieked, "What are you doing young lady?"

Mori grabbed the man by his collar and raised him until his knees were touching the side of the table. The girl knew how to get what she wanted. That way was using your outside voice. She growled, "Now, you better give me and my friends here a placement in the adult tournament or else I will throw you into that wall! Get it?" She pointed to the wall that was ten feet away.

The old man's eyes began to water. Never in his life had a five year old threaten him. He nodded his head quickly. Mori grinned, "Glad we can make an agreement." She dropped him and jumped from the table. Her friends hugged her fiercely and quickly. They said in unison, "Thanks Mori!"

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku watched that from a distance. Goku chuckled, "Wow. That girl has some spunk."

Vegeta nodded, "You got that right. Don't let that fool you though. She is tougher than she lets you make it out to be. Trust me." Vegeta slightly smiled, "I am impressed that she has reasoning skills though."

Piccolo merely grunted. Once the two were busy looking at something else, Piccolo smiled. _That's my girl._

**Mori doesn't take anything from anybody...much how Piccolo is.**

**So, please review and subscribe.**


	7. Chapter 7

The stands slowly grew with every passing minute. People were rushing to get snacks before the matched started. It appears that people like to have a full stomach when watching blood being drawn. The fighters, however, were readying for their fights. Most of the contestants were stretching or talking smack to other contestants.

I wasn't long before the announcer was heard over the speakers, "**_Alright contestants and fans of the tournament! Welcome all! Now let's thank Mr. Satan for blah blah blah." _**Most of the fighters tuned the announcer out. Yet, the crowed went wild. **"Ha-Ha-Ha, alright! Let's get this started!" **There was a pause before he spoke once more, **_"OK, first up: Mori Vs Terry!"_**

Mori groaned, she was hoping that a few other people would go before her. _That old man probably told them to make me go first because I threatened him, _Mori thought. She rolled her eyes and stepped onto the area.

A large, burly man stepped onto the platform and laughed. He had a fairly large, plump nose that didn't quite fit his small head. He was bald but was sporting some major blonde side burns. His eyebrows were bushy, making them look like large rats were sitting above his eyes. He was full of muscle. The child guessed he worked mainly on weight lifting than anything else. He didn't even look human; his muscles took over his body.

Terry laughed continuously, "Aw, how did a little girl get in here? This isn't a place for you princess. I think you need to be in the kid tournament." Mori growled, targeting her glare at her prey. The man placed his large hands on what appeared to be his stomach, "Oh, she thinks she is tough. Cute." The girl's hands clenched and unclenched in anger.

Gohan winced, "That man did not just call her a princess."

Krillin brushed his black locks back, "Oh boy, this isn't going to go well."

Goku looked between the two of them and looked at Piccolo, "What do they mean?" Piccolo merely shook his head and pointed to the arena right before the bell rang. Not two seconds after the bell rang; the large man was tossed into the hospital wall. Mori stood with her hands on her hips as she flipped her hair back. The crowed turned silent for a millisecond, and then the whole bleachers were full of noise. Cheers could be heard for miles.

Mori spat towards the ground and turned around. She walked until she stood in-between Goten and Piccolo. She muttered, "No one calls me a princess."

Many more opponents were to face the ginger. One battle, she managed to kick a man over the bleachers. Another match she did, she broke a man's arm so bad that bone was sticking out. The man cried and begged to forfeit the match. After that little battle, no man, woman, or animal dared to face her. If Mori's name came up with an earthling's name, that person would forfeit the match before any one made it to the ring. The alien would sneer and call them babies, yet smiled slightly from the corner of her mouth.

Krillin lasted for a small while, yet he wasn't strong enough against Piccolo. Piccolo forfeited the match when he was to face Gohan. Even he knew he was unable to beat his ex-student. The boys, well, they defeated each other. They both past out at the last second. They were up and about in twenty minutes though.

The last contenders were Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Mori.

**_"Alright, we are down to the final four. First up is Vegeta Vs Mori." _**The crowed either cheered for Mori or Vegeta.

Vegeta and Mori looked at each other. Vegeta smiled, "I guess we can finish that fight we never got to finish." Mori nodded and headed onto the platform. Vegeta followed her. They stood opposite from each other. Their eyes stared into each others as if their eyes were having a battle of their own. Mori tossed her weights to the side. Vegeta raised himself to super saiyan yet stayed in his position. He knew there was no way he would have a chance to beat her with out this extra power.

The bell rang.

The fight began.

The two rocked at each other. Just like the night a year ago, it was impossible to tell where the two were at. All anybody knew was that the fight was mainly in the air and little on the ring itself. The Z fighters leaned forward as the fight progressed on. Goten cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Go Mori! Kick Vegeta's butt!" Trunks stared at his best friend. Goten shrugged, "What? I want her to win."

Trunks giggled, "Aw, you wanna cheer for you girlfriend?"

Goten blushed a bright red, "Sh-she's not my girlfriend!"

(Meanwhile, back at the battle.)

Vegeta's breath became ragged as he dodged Mori's extremely strong and fast kicks. Vegeta flew back a bit and landed a bit sloppy on the ring. He tried to take a deep breath but the girl was at him again. The girl never let up and never slowed down.

Vegeta managed to make a kick to her stomach. That gave him enough time to give her jaw an upper cut. Mori flipped back and landed gracefully on her feet. A bruise started to form on her chin as blood trickled down from a cut on her lip. She whipped her lip slowly. She smiled, making Vegeta flinch.

He saw that image again. He saw the red in her eyes once more. He was paralyzed like a deer caught in head lights. Mori took this time to raise her hand and send a kai blast that sent the saiyan prince off the ring and into a large, rock fence. The pain in his head and back woke him up from his daze. He stared at Mori with curiosity. He remembered those eyes, but didn't remember where they were from.

And with that, the man fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Mori surprised her self at how she was able to literally blow the saiyan away. The crowed roared with excitement as she looked at her hand. She closed her fist and looked back up at Vegeta. Nurses were already carrying the man away to the small hospital next to the area in a stretcher.<p>

Mori slowly walked off of the stage and stood in front of her friends. She looked up to see that they were just as surprised as she was. The girl whipped sweat from her brow as she took a seat next to Krillin. She grabbed a water bottle and un-screwed the cap. She drank the water in great gulps. She crushed the empty container and threw it aside.

Piccolo looked down at her, "Are you alright?"

Mori nodded slowly, but avoided his eye contact. Something was different at that battle. Vegeta froze, yes, that was different. Although her sensei always told her to take any chance you get to get through your opponent's defenses; especially if they drop their defenses momentarily. The second thing he taught her was to not hesitate.

An arm on her shoulder bolted her out of her trance. She looked up to see Gohan. He had many cuts on his face yet smiled anyhow, "Your turn." The alien moved her eyes to the ring to see Goku waiting for her on the ring.

She took a deep breath before standing.

* * *

><p>This fight was very different from fighting Vegeta. For one thing, Goku was in super saiyan two. This gave a whole meaning of hard to Mori. Another thing was that the girl didn't know this man or how he fought. He kinda fought like Gohan, yet had his own style as well.<p>

This made it very difficult to fight him.

It wasn't like she couldn't lay a hit on him though. Oh no, she could. It wasn't like he could always lay a punch on her either. No, she kept her guard up. Because of this, the fight was very long.

A good half hour past when the two stopped before each other. All that could be heard was their hard panting and the beating of their heartbeats. Mori was leaning towards her left. Her left arm sagged lower than the other arm. It was clearly broken. Cuts and bruises scattered her face and body.

Yet Goku looked much worse.

Son Goku was slumped forward. His shirt was now shreds. One of his eyes was closed as blood seeped from it. He winced as he breathed, indicating that he had a few broken ribs. Mori could feel his chi fluctuating. He was about to run out of chi and energy. It was clear to everyone that Goku could not last much longer. Goku had been defeated by a child of the age of five.

Mori did not send a hit though. She stood staring at Goku with intensity; as if she was figuring out a complex puzzle. She wanted to defeat him, but she could not. She didn't know why. It wasn't because he was Gohan's and Goten's father. It wasn't because he was a close friend to the Z warriors. She didn't know why, but she couldn't give the final blow.

She raised her right arm. Goku flinched slightly, ready for the blow, but no blow came.

The child rested her hand on her left arm. She turned away, "I forfeit the match." Gasps and much confusion came from the crowd as Mori limped her way off of the ring and onto the side walk.

Goten and Trunks ran up to her. Trunks asked, "What's wrong? Why didn't you want to finish him off?" Mori looked up to see Krillin, Tein, Gohan, and most importantly, Piccolo, staring at her. All were thinking the same question. She did not have an answer to that question though. She must give an answer though, and there was one answer that was slightly true but not completely.

She whispered, "I didn't want to win."

She continued to limp towards the mini hospital as the others stood shocked. Piccolo was the first to get out of his daze and went after his pupil; although she didn't get too far. He came from behind her and swept her off her legs. He cradled her small frame gently against his body. Mori yawned, showing her fierce canines, and rested her head on her Piccolo's chest.

The green man walked into the infirmary and weaved his way through the corridors until he was in Vegeta's room. The namek brought her to the bed that stood next to Vegeta's. As much as the green man hated the saiyan's guts, he didn't want a stranger to be with Mori. He looked over to the said prince, making sure he was asleep.

He laid her down gently and brushed back her hair softly. He looked at her once more before walking out of the room to discuss something with Gohan.

A few minutes past when Mori turned her head towards the saiyan. The saiyan was wide awake, staring at her too.

Vegeta asked her in his softest voice that Mori had ever heard him, "Why didn't you give the blow?"

Mori looked at the ceiling, "I don't know."

**I am so confusing you guys right now, aren't I? I hinted at Mori and Trunks as a couple and Mori and Goten as a couple! Ha! Anyways, I hope it wasn't so sappy at the end.**

**The reason why I updated so fast was because I had this amazing idea and thought I should right the chapter right away. So you guys better review or I shall never post again! Nah, just kidding.**

**Please review and subscribe.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mori woke up in a small room with sterile white walls. There was a window next to her, yet it was covered by dark red drapes, causing the room to be in darkness. She groaned and tried to rise from the bed. She winced and fell back down onto the bed. The alien now felt that her arm and one of her legs were stiff. She glanced over to her arm and saw that a white cast was placed over her arm and assumed that her leg was in a cast as well.

The child groaned as she starred up at the bland ceiling. She was in the worst pain that she was ever in. She tried to remember what caused her all this pain. Her eyes squinted closed as she tried to recall what the hell happened to her. Her eyes flew open, knowing what happened to her.

She mumbled to herself, "I shouldn't have let the sayian stay in one peace."

Her head began to throb soon after she spoke. She raised her good hand to her temple and tried to get rid of the major headache. Her eyes closed shut as she steadied her breathing.

A click echoed through out the room. The girl opened her eyes to see a fairly large man cross the room and open the drapes. The light surprised Mori temporality. Her eyes blinked so she could get use to the new lighting. When her vision was clear, she looked at the person who entered the room.

The man smiled, "Oh, your up. Dende said you shouldn't have woken up in a few hours. And sorry for the casts, Dende wasn't able to heal you much. I am afraid you have to wait to let your body heal yourself."

Mori cleared her throat and replied dryly, "Where am I Mr. PoPo?"

Mr. PoPo walked closer to the bed, "Why, you are at the lookout. I heard you gave quite a beating to Goku. That is quite impressive for a girl your age." Mori tried to smile before wincing at her wounds. Mr. Popo widened his eyes, "Oh, I forgot that you would be in pain." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a seed. He placed it in the child's hand, "Eat this, this will dim the pain. Now, I will get you something to eat and drink."

The short man left before Mori could reply back. She sighed and looked at the little seed in her palm. The seed was a light green with blue stripes going horizontal. She threw it into her mouth and chewed it slowly. The medical seed tasted bitter. Frankly, she would've been fine just dealing with the pain instead of having that awful taste in her mouth.

The door opened once more. The five year old lifted her head to see her mentor. She smiled broadly while trying to raise herself once more. Her wounds wouldn't allow her to get up with our causing pain. Piccolo rested a hand on her shoulder, "Easy. You may have not been as badly hurt as Goku, but that doesn't mean you weren't in bad shape."

His student huffed, "I know, I just want to sit up though."

Piccolo reached behind her and propped the two pillows her head laid on onto the wall. He eased her down on to the pillows gently before crossing his arms. Mori sighed in relief, "Thanks."

The namek leaned against the wall next to the wall. He starred out of the window, "I'm proud of what you did at the tournament," He glanced at her and smirked, "I am also glad that you kicked that sayian's ass."

Mori chuckled softly, "Which one?"

He grinned a bit wider, "Both." She looked at the ceiling as her smiled softened. Piccolo placed a hand on her head. Her smile widened once more by the loving gesture. Piccolo lowered his hand, "By the way, you are not leaving this room for two weeks."

Her head spun towards him. She glared at him, "What? Why?"

Piccolo gruffly said, "Do I really need to tell you why? You are in no shape to leave." Mori crossed her arms in a pout while glaring at the wall in front of her. The warrior sighed, _she might be one of the world's strongest warriors, but she acts much like her friends. Wait a minute. _Piccolo straightened himself up, "Don't pout, you may be a child but you are not a brat. Besides, Trunks and Goten are coming over later."

Mori brightened, "Really?" Piccolo nodded and ruffled her hair. The child giggled slightly.

A stifle of laughter came from the doorway. The two looked up to see a younger namekian standing in the doorway. Piccolo and Mori growled in unison, "You tell anyone about this I will rip your ears off!"

Despite the threat, Dende laughed more. He thought to himself, _they are closer than people make them out to be. _The young man bit his lip to keep his laughter down, "Sorry. I won't tell. Anyways, the two sayian kids are here."

Piccolo nodded and began to leave the room. He mumbled, "I'll check on you later."

Not too long after the two namekians left, the two half sayians walked into the room. Goten run up to the bed and jumped onto it. He planted his butt on the mattress, "Hiya Mori!" Trunks walked up and sat on the other side of the bed, 'Yeah hi! How are you feeling?"

Mori shrugged, "Like a crap. What's in the bags?"

Goten looked giddy and pulled out a card, "We made it for you!" It was a folded piece of purple paper with drawings on it. Mori tilted her head at the letters.

Trunks smacked himself, "I forgot that you can't read."

The alien smiled slightly, "It's alright guys, just read to me."

Trunks stifled a laugh as a big blush spread over his friend's cheeks. Goten nodded, "O-OK." He cleared his throat, "Um, Mori, hope you get better soon. Because when you are better, you smile more. Your smiles make everyone smile. Love Goten and Trunks!"

Mori smiled slightly, "Thank you guys." Goten looked away bashfully and Trunks fumbled with his shirt. The girl sensed that the two were quite embarrassed, so asked what they brought. The boys' smiled brighter.

The purple haired kid pulled out a book, "I was wondering if we could just read stories." Mori knew that there wouldn't be anything else to do, so she agreed. Although the ginger could not read, she listened intensively. Hours past before the three were past out on the bed.

Mori didn't really move poison, yet her casted arm lay against her chest while the other was atop Trunk's head. The son of the prince was hugging Mori's good arm while drool slowly dripped from his lip. Goten was on the other side of Mori. His head was close to the girl's while he was slightly curled into a ball. The book they were reading was on the ground, spine up.

Chatter was muffled behind the door before it was open. Goten's older brother told Piccolo, "I can see that..." The young man stopped in mid sentence when he saw the three children. Gohan chuckled softly, "They are so cute." Piccolo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Piccolo's former student began to go through his pocket.

Piccolo raised an eye ridge. He whispered, trying not to wake his student, "What are you doing?"

Gohan took out a small camera, "I was with Videl early and brought a camera. I have to take a picture of this, I mean, it's so adorable." The teen snapped the picture, causing a flash to illuminate the whole room. Gohan giggled like a school girl, "Mom and Bulma are going to want to see this."

Piccolo shook his head, "Mori will kill you when she finds out."

Gohan walked over to the boys and picked up one at a time, "I will take that risk." He adjusted the two boys before heading out of the room, "I'll see you later, tell little Mori I said hi."

* * *

><p>Mori woke up the next morning. She blinked at the light that shot from the window. She yawned and looked around the room. She noticed something that wasn't in the room before. It was a light brown, wooden table that held a tray of various foods. A small, white card was in front of the food. She picked it up.<p>

_Mori._

_I have made this for your breakfast. _

_The seed that keeps the pain down is next to the glass of water. _

_Make sure you eat that._

_Oh, and Piccolo won't be at the lookout today. Neither will Dende and me. So you will be on your own for a few hours._

_I am sure you will enjoy talking to Goku._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Popo._

Mori was confused, _what does he mean to enjoy talking to Goku? Isn't he dead again. _Her stomach began to growl, reminding the child that she hadn't eaten in a day and a half. She shrugged it off and began her breakfast. Not an hour later, she heard a voice in her head.

_"Hey Mori!"_ The kid jumped. She looked around to see where the voice was coming from, yet found no person in her room. A chuckled echoed in her skull, _"I see no one has talked to you telepathically before. It's me, Goku!"_

Mori raised an eyebrow, "Goku?"

His laughter was present once more, _"Yup! King Kai said I could talk to you now. Anyways, how've you been?"_

Mori hesitated before saying, "Fine. A little sore."

_"You know, I wanted to say that the battle we had has been the best fight I was ever in. Man, it's been awhile since someone gave me that much of a workout. I am truly impressed."_

"Um, thanks."

_"By the way, why didn't you finish me off? Not that I am complaining or anything, I am just wondering why?" _

Mori knew someone else would want to ask too. She sighed, "I don't know. I just had a feeling that I shouldn't have finished the job. But now, in all this pain, I think I should've."

_"Ha-Ha! Sorry about that. Anyways, the next time you see Gohan can you tell him hi?"_

The child shrugged, "Ok."

_"Alright! Bye!"_

Mori shook her head. That was a weird experience and hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

**I am on a role. Although, I think I should work on my other stories...but my ideas are just flowing that I don't want to forget them. -sigh- My other fans on my other stories are going to form an angry mob, track me down, and beat me. Ha-Ha!**

**Oh, and the vote still continues. Yet, I am pretty sure who it is going to be.**

**Please review and subscribe.**


	9. Chapter 9

A week past Mori quicker than she thought. Trunks, Goten, or Gohan would visit her almost every day. When they weren't around, Piccolo usually was. He would meditate next to her bed, making sure that nothing goes wrong with her healing. Dende would later tell Gohan about those moments and then the teen would sneak in to see for him self.

The child's wounds healed quickly. Dende was astonished when he noticed that all of her wounds had closed up and healed, even her bones. With an OK from Dende, Piccolo allowed her to finally go outside.

She rocketed out of that room faster than a speeding bullet. Once in the fresh air, she would fly under and over the lookout. A smile could not be misplaced on the child's face. She stopped an inch from Piccolo. She asked, "Can I go over to Trunks?" Piccolo nodded. With that, she flew at top speed over to the boy's house.

When Trunks saw her, he ran up and hugged her. Of course, Goten was present at the house too, and glomped her as well. Vegeta was slightly surprised that Mori was already walking about. He thought about messing with her, but decided against it. She seemed too pumped up to even sit and listen to him. He thought he would do it the next time she came over.

The three spared playfully and played extreme tag. The sun began to set over the horizon, telling Mori that it was time to go back to her mentor.

On her flight back, she was smiling the whole way there. She hadn't smiled that much in her whole life. She was healed, she felt empowered, and she was able to release her energy by playing with her friends.

It wouldn't be for a while for her to fully enjoy life.

She was so distracted in her thoughts that she didn't fell the extremely large power level coming her way. Half way to the lookout, she finally felt the power level, but it was too late. A pink blur came from behind her and rammed its fist into her skull. Her vision went black as she went deeper into her subconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Mist laid low to the ground. The air was frigid as Mori walked through the mist. The sky was black yet the mist was slightly bright, yet she could not find what lit it up. As she walked further ahead, she noticed that a city was forming around her. No, not a city. A ruin of a city was more accurate.<em>

_Red walls made of some kind of metal had holes the size of bears to the size of cats. Green tinted glass was scattered around her. When the girl looked up, the sky was red. Two blue moons were bright against the red sky. She looked around slowly before she saw a figure, staring at her. The figure ran when they made eye contact._

_The child ran after it. She turned left, then right before she stopped at a fountain. The figure was no longer around. A voice was there though, telling her to go to the fountain. She obeyed._

_She looked down at the fountain, yet, it was not her reflection that was looking back at her. It looked like her, but it wasn't her._

_The reflection had her face structure, yet everything was different. Its eyes had red rings, yet the whites of her eyes were black. Her mouth showed extremely sharp teeth that were pointed at the tip. Her ears were larger and more pointed than normal. Her hair had red highlights, but the hair itself was purple. The reflection's skin was a pasty grey. A grey you would see on a corpse._

_Then, a scene in the water came up. In the scene, all of her friends and allies lay dead in a ruin. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, all of them, lay dead. Above them all, was her, standing with a mad look in her eye. Only, she was much older than she was now._

_A wickedly evil laugh erupted from the city, "Meet your fate child! Meet your fate and of your planet's as well. Ha-Ha-Ha!"_

_The city around her turned to dust in the wind._

* * *

><p>Mori shot up from the bed in a cold sweat. She was shaking fiercely. Her breathing was rapid and shaky. She whipped her forehead of the sweat that was dripping from her forehead.<p>

A slight sob was choked in her throat. She shook her head and chanted in her head, _Don't cry. Don't cry. _She took a few minutes to calm down. She took a deep breath before thinking what she just dreamed of.

The creature said that the image in the dream would be her fate and the Earth's, but she didn't believe it, did she? It was a dream, but she knew it was truer than she wanted it to be. She brought her hands up to her face. She shook her head again, trying to get rid of the image she saw. She couldn't get rid of that voice in her head though. It just wouldn't leave.

A click pierced her ears. She raised her head to see Bulma walking into the room. She gasped and sprinted the short distance to the bed. She knelt down to Mori's eye level. She opened her arms and gave her a death grip hug. The child gasped, "I...can't...breathe...Bulma."

The woman loosened her hold on her, "Oh I'm sorry dear, I just thought you wouldn't wake up. No one did. I was going to check on you IV." Mori looked at her right arm and saw a needle attached to a tube was in her arm.

The child was very confused. She looked into Bulma's eyes, "How long was I asleep?"

Bulma hesitated before saying, "Thirteen months. You were out for thirteen months." Mori in turn gasped. She clenched her hands into fists. _Thirteen months? That was over a year! The dream seemed to last only seconds. _

Mori said, "Did something happen when I was gone? Who was the one who knocked me out?"

Bulma sighed as she took the needle out of the child's arm, "All will be told in time honey," She smiled, "Besides, don't you want to see Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks? They missed you a lot. Even the big green giant missed you, no matter what he said." Mori slightly smiled as she swung her feet over the side of the bed.

She jumped from the bed but stumbled as her feet touched the floor. Bulma reached out a hand to steady Mori, "Easy honey, you did just wake up from a coma. Your body needs to adjust." The child nodded, using Bulma's arm to reach balance. She let go of her arm and began to walk towards the door. Bulma shook her head and followed the alien.

Mori figured that she was indeed in the Briefs household. She wondered why she wasn't at the Lookout, yet pushed the question out of her head.

Bulma looked down at the young girl and noticed that she was much paler than usual. It wasn't because of the lack of sun, for her skin color looked normal yesterday. The girl was trembling slightly too. The scientist wondered if she dreamt something horrible while in her coma. _The poor girl, _Bulma thought, _that kid just can't catch a break can she? _It was sadder to see her now, considering that her form was much skinner than it should be.

Bulma's boys were eating dinner. She would love to see their reaction. The blue haired woman took Mori's hand in reassurance and guided her towards the kitchen. Mori pulled her hand away when entering the kitchen.

Like always, Trunks and Vegeta were shoveling their food into their mouths. Vegeta looked up briefly before swallowing a whole chicken breast. He paused and looked back up. The sight of Mori in front of him made the chicken then caught in his throat, causing him to choke. He pounded his chest as he coughed up the have eaten chicken. It flew out of his mouth and landed on the table.

The prince breathed deeply to bring oxygen back into his blood stream. Trunks looked at his father with a questioning look when he looked over to his mother. He saw Mori by her side and dropped his fork immediately. He threw his chair back as he rushed Mori, knocking her down on her back. He hugged her fiercely.

Mori growled, "Let...go. Can't...breath."

Trunks released her, "Oh, sorry. I thought that..." He hugged her again, only gentler. Mori rolled her eyes but hugged him back. Vegeta rose from his chair and starred down at her.

He smirked down at her, "Boy, let her up. I think she had enough of lying around." Trunks rose to his feet and helped Mori onto hers.

Bulma went to the fridge, "I'll whip you up something to eat darling." Mori shrugged and went to the table. She sat on the other side of the table, the place where there wasn't a slobbery piece of coughed up chicken. The two sayians sat back down at their seats.

Mori had to ask, "OK, what happened when I was gone? I have a feeling that something big happened."

Bulma froze and Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other. Vegeta sighed, "I suppose...that you should know what happened. You would find out one way or another."

A long discussion about Buu was underway. It turned out that that freak was the one who knocked her out. Trunks and Goten form a fusion bond, making Gotanks. Frankly, besides those things, every thing became complicated. Mori merely picked at her food as Vegeta finished what happened when she was in the coma.

* * *

><p>Mori stayed the night once more. That morning, Vegeta helped Mori get to the lookout. The child's kai wasn't quite the same yet and needed someone to fly her to the lookout.<p>

She sat on his back when he flew. Mori looked at his face and noticed something different about him. He seemed, calmer. He didn't look as strict as he usually did. Vegeta looked at her from the corner of his eye, "What are you staring at? I know there isn't another head coming out of my shoulders." Mori smiled slightly. He still had his 'humor'.

Vegeta landed at the lookout with grace. Mori jumped from his back and landed in front of him.

Mr. PoPo was kneeling down by a few flowers. The watering can he was using was spilled over. He starred up at Mori with a pleasantly surprised look on his face. Yet, he seemed too shocked to move. Vegeta crossed his arms above his chest, "Don't stand there man. Go get the namek, I know he is here."

Mr. PoPo nodded quickly before he ran into the building that stood on the Lookout. Mori looked over to Vegeta, "I may not be the nicest person on earth, but you really shouldn't scare him like that. He works hard."

Vegeta grinned, "Habits die hard, that's what they say."

Mori shook her head. She normally wouldn't be so talkative to this man, but she was nervous. For some reason, she was really nervous. Vegeta placed a hand on her head, "You don't need to worry brat. You teacher went ballistic when you didn't wake up after a month. You have nothing to worry about kid." The two walked closer to the building, stopping in front of the door.

After a few minutes, Mr. PoPo came out with Dende and Piccolo beside him. Mori raised her gaze to match her mentor's. He was shocked. He was paralyzed. Mori then remembered the vision she had, about him caked in purple blood. But he wasn't dead. He was so very alive.

She ran up to him, jumped as high as she could and hugged his torso. Her feet dangled in the air as she nuzzled her face into his gi. Piccolo sighed deeply before brushing back the girl's hair.

Piccolo thought that everything would get easier and better from here.

Yet Mori knew it wouldn't. She had a feeling that it would only get worse...right when she turned seventeen.

**Wrote this in a day...Pretty awesome right?**

**Wasn't it cute though?...and a bit scary...Anyways, I know who shall be coupled together. No, I won't tell.**

**Please review and subscribe.**


	10. Chapter 10

The air was quiet. The only sound came from the namekian's cape. He sat on the edge of a large cliff. Mori sat on his lap, and her head rested against Piccolo's stomach. Not much was spoken between the two.

Piccolo was extremely happy to have Mori back at his side. The girl had become a good friend to him. She clutched to his heart, much how Gohan was...is. She was very important to him, along with Gohan.

He was worried about her when she was in her coma. After Buu was defeated, he went to see if the girl woken from her sleep. Alas, it was not so. Dende could not awaken her. She stayed in her peaceful state. So, he figured it would be safer to let her stay at the Brief's household, considering the damage done to the Lookout.

While she was there, he tried to visit her at least once a day. Yet every time he went, the more painful it was for him to look at her. She was weak and feeble in her state, and he couldn't do anything to help. He felt like the week one. Overtime, he visited only once a week. During that time, though, he would stand by her bed and look down at her.

He never wanted anyone to hurt her again. Although he couldn't keep everything from her, he could sure as hell try. Hell, she was properly stronger than him, he wouldn't doubt it. That wouldn't stop him though. If he could help it, he would keep her from getting hurt in any way.

What he didn't know, was the vision or omen Mori saw. The child didn't know which one the dream was, but she knew it would happen...or something close to that. That monster, whatever that was, was going to come to Earth and destroy everything. She figured it must take her over or something of that form. It worried her. It worried her greatly.

Mori didn't like the idea that Piccolo would die from her hand. She knew that nothing lived forever, not even stars, but there was no way she would kill her mentor.

The entire trip from the Lookout to this cliff, she was running the images she saw in her sleep over and over. She had no idea what to do or what to make of it. After an hour, she figured that the creature was inside her...somehow. She also knew that she had to stop it or get rid of it before she turned seventeen. A nagging feeling in her stomach told her that it wouldn't happen.

All of the constant thinking and worrying wore the alien child quickly. She yawned wide and loudly. The yawn interrupted Piccolo from his meditation. He looked down at his student, "I suppose some one should sleep."

Mori tensed as she turned her head upward. She didn't want to fall asleep. She was worried that she would see those images once more or even more gory images of her sensei dead. The girl did not want to have those nightmares again.

She shook her head, "I've been sleeping for a year! I don't wanna sleep! I wanna stay up with you!" Mori knew she was whining and knew that she was childish, but those nightmares were the last thing that she wanted to see.

Her argument might have a chance if she didn't yawn once more. Piccolo shook his head, "You don't normally whine like this. I know you have...been asleep for a while, but this isn't like you. What is up with you?" The namekian wouldn't show it, but he was afraid that if she fell asleep, she wouldn't wake up. His rationality broke him out of it though.

Mori turned her whole body and hugged the green man's torso. A slight whimper escaped from her lips. She murmured, "Don't make me sleep. Please."

He sighed. Mori dived straight for the heart strings, easily making Piccolo give in. He growled mentally as he brushed her hair back. He whispered, "You may sleep in my lap." Mori slowly relaxed as she placed her hands on his stomach.

Her eyelids slowly drifted shut. Tiredly, she said, "You won't leave, will you? You won't go?" Piccolo starred at the girl. He had never left her, at least, not left her to fend for herself. He thought about when she was younger, but thought against it. _Why would she think I would leaver her after all of these years? Something is very wrong with her._

He gazed down at her, "No, I won't leave." With that, Mori drifted to sleep. Her chest rose and fell as she snuggled closer to his chest. She looked at the night sky. He whispered, "I will never leave you." Only three people knew about that moment: Piccolo, Mori, and the Thing.

* * *

><p>A week later, Bulma threw her usual monthly party. Piccolo only came became he needed Mori to see her friends. He was, of course, the last one to arrive. He walked into the building and found one of the huge indoor gardens. Mori walked right at his heels the entire time. He entered the room. Of course, he was greeted by Gohan. The young man walked over to Piccolo, "Nice to see you again." The namekian merely grunted.<p>

Mori looked up at the half-sayian. He looked different to her. In fact, everyone looked different to her. They looked like they aged ten years instead of one.

Gohan had not noticed her presence, so she decided to step a bit closer to Gohan to get the teen's attention. The young man finally noticed someone small near Piccolo's feet. He glanced down.

His eyes went wide with the sight of Mori. It seemed to be everyone's reaction because the whole room went quiet. If you look past Gohan, you would see Chi-Chi and Goten, both struck with aw at the sight of the girl. Tein, Yamcha, and Krillin took one step closer, to see if it was really the river baby. Gohan broke it by scooping the child up in his arms and hugging the girl to his chest. He twirled around and around, squeezing her harder.

Mori decided that she officially hated sayians, for they have death grip hugs.

Gohan's old mentor placed a hand on his shoulder, "Easy Gohan. You are chocking her." His grip on Mori loosened. Her glare did not affect Gohan's smile though, "I can't believe you're awake! No one..."

Mori finished his sentence, "Thought I would wake, I know. I heard that more than enough times." Gohan laughed and placed the girl on the floor. As she dusted off her gi, she was tackled by another sayian.

Goten had his arms around her while he cried into her shoulder. Tears spewed from his eyes, "I thought you wouldn't wake up!" Her other sayian friend ran over and hugged the two of them. Tears also ran down Trunks' cheeks. Even if she already got Trunks' hug, he was still glad that his only female friend was alive.

Bulma walked over and pried the two boys away from the child. Her smile was very notable, "Alright boys, let her up. How about you three go on and play." The half breeds wiped their tears as they stood up. Smiles were then spread across their faces as they each grabbed one of Mori's hands. Before Mori had any say in the matter, she was dragged off somewhere in the garden.

Piccolo stood where he was as he watched them run off. His facial expression did not change however. Gohan tilted his eyes, "What's wrong Piccolo? Aren't you glad she's awake?"

The namek growled, "Of course brat."

Vegeta walked from behind, eavesdropping on the conversation, "Then how come you look like someone just died namek."

Piccolo's face softened, "Something isn't quite right with Mori. She is...how would I put this, clingy. She is afraid of going to sleep. She is afraid I would leave her."

Gohan shrugged, "She was in a coma thirteen months."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, "No, I think it is something else. Maybe she saw something in her sleep. I think I heard Bulma say something about the subconscious or something. I wouldn't get her to talk about it though."

Goku's son looked at the prince, "Why not?"

The full blood sayian pointed to Piccolo, "She is just as stubborn as this ass."

Piccolo growled, "Fuck you too. Anyways, speaking of her coma. I think it is best to keep Mori away from the one who caused her to sleep that long."

The three looked over to a corner of the room where Buu sat eating sweets. Gohan sighed, "She does like her revenge, doesn't she?" Piccolo nodded as he started to travel the path where the kids took. Vegeta shook his head as he went into another direction.

Gohan looked over at Buu. He whispered, "I don't think she would lay a hand on him. From what Piccolo said, she is too caught up in her secret problems."

**Have fun. Almost done with school for this quarter. Anyways, please review and subscribe.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mori, unfortunately, did not kill Buu, or even try to attempt to kill him. Yet, slowly over time, she began to become her old self. She made quick, smart-assed remarks toward Vegeta once more and bossed her favorite sayians around again. She began training again, yet she always made sure that no blow reached her head. She was very careful about that.

Although the nightmares ceased to end, it was less frequent than before. The images were still on her mind constantly, but she managed to suppress them. She would never be the same again, but she was close.

She woke up on a day in July, now it was December. Snow iced her mentor's favorite waterfall spot, turning it into a ten foot ice statue. Because of the frozen ice crystals, she was forced to wear shoes. Piccolo wasn't the one who forced her to put shoes on every winter. Chi-Chi was the one who practically tied Mori down to put the small black footwear on her feet.

Although it was hard for the child to move around, she was great full that she wouldn't get frostbite in her toes. It also matched her black gi and pants. Chi-Chi wanted to get her a sweater, but Mori had to put her foot down there. Long sleeved shirts got in her way when she wanted to fire something at someone. Besides, her black, weight cape kept her warm.

Well, Mori had been invited to a Christmas party at the Son's household. She considered that Christmas was a foolish tradition among humans. A big fat, magical man giving objects to 'good' children around the world was absurd and crazy. Chopping down a perfectly good tree and handing glass and plastic on it confused her.

Although she would never understand the useless tradition, she agreed to come. Of course, her mentor would not come, and that was fine with her. Mori knew how much Piccolo hated parties and holidays. 'Something' would cause a city to 'magically' disappear that night if Piccolo was forced to attend a holiday party.

The party was about a week before Christmas. The guests at the party were just the usual. The Z fighters, the Briefs, and, naturally, the Sons...and Gohan's girlfriend and her father.

The son's household was lit from every angle possible. Christmas lights were hung on the trees near the house and on it. The many colors blinked in unison. Frankly, all of the light hurt eyes. She heaved a sigh as she walked to the door that was framed with the lights. She knocked quite sharply. After a few seconds, the door opened to a blast of hot air.

Gohan. He smiled, "Nice to see you here." Mori rolled her eyes as she entered the thresh hold. Gohan chuckled, "Have trouble finding the place?"

Mori eyed him, "Are you kidding? You could land an aircraft near here on how bright your damn house is. Oh, and another thing, turn the fucking heater down a bit. It is hotter than a dessert. I should know, I've been to three different ones."

Tein laughed out right, "I see Piccolo is teaching you your swears."

Mori snorted as she shrugged off her cape, "Hardly. I learned all of these from Vegeta, so don't point fingers at my sensei. Piccolo just doesn't mind that I use them."

Gohan and Tein laughed. Gohan giggled, "I could see that. The boys are in Goten's room by the way, before you ask." Mori thanked him as she wandered around the mini crowd.

She walked about ten feet before being stopped by Yamcha. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Mori? How's it hanging?"

Mori raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

Yamcha rubbed the back of his head, "What makes you think I want anything?" Mori placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at him. The raven haired fighter sighed, "Damn, for a six year old, you are pretty smart. Anyways, this friend of Bulma's is here and she is single. And since you are adorable, I was wondering if..."

Mori raised a hand to stop him, "I refuse to demean my self to help you pick up a woman. I have a reputation that I want to keep up. Besides, if I would help you ask that woman out, I would have to raise my reputation up again by ripping off your arms. So, you see the delimea."

The elder paled, "Ok...I get it. I'll leave you alone." He turned and left Mori to her own devices again. The girl grinned.

"Mori!"

She turned to see her friends in front of the kitchen door way. She smiled and walked to them. She stood between them as they said their greetings. A loud laugh erupted from the living room. The three children looked over to the commotion. Krillin was trying to keep from giggling as he pointed above their heads. The three looked up to see mistletoe above their heads.

Trunks and Goten blushed fiercely. Mori looked between the two of them, confused. She asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Trunks cleared his throat, "Well, up, when two people, or maybe three, are under a mistletoe, you have to um..." Mori fumed when he didn't finish.

She growled, "You have to do what?"

Goten and Trunks looked at each other with red on their cheeks. Goten quietly said, "This." The two leaned in towards Mori. Since the two were on opposite sides of Mori, they each kissed one of her cheeks...at the same time. Both boys' eyes were closed. A blush spread through the girl's face quickly. Her mouth formed an 'o' from surprise and her eyes were blank.

Trunks and Goten pulled back and starred at Mori, then looked away bashfully. Goten whispered, "Don't be mad at us...please." Mori closed her eyes and quietly counted to ten. She smirked slightly, "I'm not that mad." She opened her eyes, "I am going to the bathroom, when I come back, and I better not see anyone looking over a picture of this that shouldn't have been taken in the first place."

The girl quickly walked towards the bathroom. She slammed the door shut once she entered the bathroom and gently laid her back against the door. She took deep, even breaths.

She was so embarrassed, yet she wasn't going to murder her friends over it. She might have a few years ago, but now...now she just wanted to keep her friends alive. She shook her head and made her way to the basin. She cupped water into her hands and splashed it against her face. She shook her head. Water droplets flew from her wet face and splattered against the floor.

She looked up briefly. She jumped back, hitting her back against the wall. Her chest tightened as she tried to scoot further into the wall, away from the mirror.

In front of her, was a paler Mori with those red and black eyes. The creature was smiling yet was thinking thoughtfully at Mori. The reflection giggled. It spoke, but the mouth on the reflection did not open, _Did you see how those two humiliated you? Give in to the power, let it control you. Get back at them. You will become powerful if you do._

Mori felt a force heavy on her shoulders. It felt like water racing around her slowly. Mori shook her head, "N-no. I won't l-let you." She used her will to push the power away.

_Why do you struggle when you can have all of the power in the world? _Mori growled as she tried to force the voice away. All the time she was doing this, she never broke her gaze from the mirror. _Oh, I understand, you don't want to hurt those pathetic beings you call friends. Trust me sweetie, you don't need a pathetic, filthy sayian for a friend. Nor do you need a weak namekian for a mentor either. I could be your friend and mentor. I can teach you anything you like._

Mori sneered, "Don't you dare talk about Piccolo like that you bitch. I will never do it. I will never give in. Not as long as I live, you will never take over me."

The Thing laughed evilly, _I tired to reason with you, I tried to let it be your choice, but it seems that I have to take you by force. No matter how long you pull me down, I will go through your guard. Sooner of later, your guard will falter, letting me slip through. It is only a matter of time. And after I take over your body, I will kill that damn namekian and those sayians you call..._

The voice vanished when Mori ran up and punched the mirror right in the middle. Her raised arm shook as she starred at the wall that use to hide behind the mirror. Her breaths were ragged and uneven. A few stray hairs waved in front of her golden eyes.

She let a few minutes pass to get control of herself. Once control was achieved, she straightened her gi, pulled back her stray hairs, and walked out of the room calmly and coolly.

When she walked pass Chi-Chi, she said calmly, "Your mirror broke."

**This is an early Christmas present! If you don't celebrate Christmas, then happy other holiday! I would say the holidays themselves but I spell for crap, my spell check is stupid, and it takes too long to look up words and I don't want to offend anybody.**

**Oh guys! You know what I want for Christmas? I want somebody to make me a deviant art picture of this story! It doesn't even have to be on deviant art. You can send it through email! **

**You guys could draw Mori and Piccolo, Mori and Vegeta fighting or smirking or something, Goten and Mori or Mori and Trunks. Mori and her evil half. Or even Goten and Trunks kissing Mori under the mistletoe! By the way, Mori has pointed ears, golden eyes, red hair, and usually wears what Piccolo wears but black...if you needed to know that.**

**Please, I would put the picture as my profile pic. It would be awesome! Great, now I sound needy.**

**Anyways, please review and subscribe.**


	12. Chapter 12

Mori never mentioned that scene to any one, let alone Piccolo. No matter how hard she wanted to tell somebody, for somebody to hold her, her pride kept her from doing so. She didn't want to look weak.

She thought that would be the last time she would see that demon, but that was not the case. Every time she looked in a mirror, a very clean window, or even her reflection in water, the face would be there. Always there, and that voice would tell her to give in. To give up. After a month, she had to avoid looking at any reflective surfaces.

The pressure on her skull was always there though. The pressure that reminded her of the demon hidden in her brain. After a while, she could keep the pressure at bay with out even thinking about it. Other days, it felt like somebody was trying to rip her skull off.

A few years later, she just got use to it. The pain wasn't as bad and the voices stopped when she told it to stop. The bad dreams slowly exited from her thoughts. Now, at the age of thirteen, the nightmares no longer troubled her sleep.

She was now a strong young lady who has two hormonal guy friends. Her figure began to grow definite curves as her arms, legs, and torso began to slim out with lean muscle. Her ears grew, making her look like an elf. Although she is only thirteen, she matched Trunk's. So she was about five feet tall, if you wanted specifics, and was still growing.

Her fashion sense hadn't changed much. Her gi was still black, and she still wore her weighted cape. Two bracelets, each on a wrist. It was gold with a jade jewel in the middle. Gohan and Trunks gave her those four years ago.

The only difference in her outfit, besides the bracelets, was her pants, or, well, the lack of pants. She, instead, wore a long black skirt with gold designs in the form of a dragon. The skirt went two inches above her ankles. The skirt was cut into a severed on both right and left sides, showing her legs up to her knees. She still ran about shoeless.

She was never interested in dating other boys or make up or any other human female custom at that age. She despised being around Marron and Bulla because they were too girly for her liking. She would rather romp around with the boys instead, well when they had time.

Chi-Chi and Bulma wanted the boys to become social with other kids, so they enrolled them into the same private school, because public wasn't enough for their babies. Chi-Chi asked Mori if she wanted to join too, but declined because she didn't want to be around little rich brats. Gohan also had his family and had a job as well.

She either had three options. She could train or meditate with Piccolo, she could train with Vegeta, or, if she was really desperate, she could 'hang' with the two girls. They annoyed her to great heights, yet she needed to talk to someone.

Today was not that desperate of a day, yet.

Piccolo was busy meditating. Although Mori would have gladly joined him, the voice in her head was feeling peculiar that morning. She needed something else to do. So here she was, rocketing to the Brief household.

She landed near the house; the building was a third home to her, and walked into the threshold. The alien has been here so many times that she just lets herself in.

* * *

><p>Vegeta lay lazily on the couch in front of the television. Bra sat in front of the couch, leaning against the coffee table while she colored paper with waxy crayons. It was his time to babysit his daughter. He would glance down at her every once in a while to make sure she hadn't run off.<p>

A commercial phased in to McDonald's when the prince heard the door open.

Vegeta knew that his wife wouldn't be home for six more hours, and the boy would be in school for another two hours. Bulma's parents went on vacation as well. The only other person who would enter the building without knocking would be Mori.

With out looking up he said, "Well, well, well. Why am I graced with your presence brat?"

Mori's head appeared over his, "Oh shut it Vegeta." She walked around the couch to lean against the wall wear the TV hung.

Bulla looked up from her picture and smiled, "Hi Mori! Wanna color!"

The teen growled, "No." The toddler shrugged and went on to drawing whatever the hell the green blob was.

Vegeta sat up and popped his back, "Someone is in bad mood."

Mori shook her head as she rubbed her head, "I just have a head-ach and I am board as fuck." Bulla raised her head at the bad word and stuck her tongue out at her, "That's a bad word. Mama says no bad words in the house."

Mori snorted, "Trust me kid, your mother couldn't stop me from swearing as much as she tried to get your daddy dearest to stop. You should know that by now."

Vegeta stood from the couch, "She is not as 'brilliant' as you were brat, thank Dende for that. So leave it be." The teen rolled her eyes as she watched Vegeta enter the kitchen and come out with a bottle of beer in his hand. He took a swing. He said, "Well we can't spar today, unfortunately. I have to watch Bulla."

The alien smirked, "That woman has you whipped Veggie."

The sayian sneered, "You don't even know what I was like before I met that accursed woman, child. And don't call me that little bitch." The girl shrugged, "It is either Veggie or idiot. I am fine with either. Or would you like me to call you shorty? I have many names for you oh so mighty prince."

The prince glared daggers at the ginger. Mori crossed her arms and smirked.

Just then, the door opened to Trunks and Goten. Trunks raised his hand before anyone said anything, "We were excused early because the school was lit on fire. Second, we did not light the school on fire." Vegeta waved them off as he made his way to the couch, "What ever, just don't bother me."

Mori looked over at Goten and noticed how pale he was. She was about to ask when Trunks brought his hand to shush her, "I'll tell you when we get to my room." He grabbed Mori's and Goten's arms and dragged them up to his room. He threw them into the room as he slammed the door behind him. He tossed his school bag onto his bed. Goten slowly sat on Trunk's twirly chair while he rubbed his face with his hands.

Mori finally asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Trunks rubbed his neck, "Well, he has been asked out on a date with the cutest girl at school and he said yes."

The alien raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

Goten raised his head from his hands, "I haven't had my first kiss yet!" The teen sighed, "Seriously, that's what you are freaking about?" Goten stood from the chair, "You don't understand, everyone got their first kiss! Even Trunks! She would want to kiss and I wouldn't know what to do!"

The ginger raised her hands up, "What do you expect me to do about it!" She looked between her friends. The boys gave her a pleading, puppy dog kind of look. Her eyes widened when she figured what they wanted her to do. She shook her head, "No. I am not going to kiss you Goten. Wasn't that kiss at that Christmas party your first kiss?"

Goten 'whimpered', "No! It's not the same if it isn't on the lips. Please Mori! You were Trunk's first kiss. Come on, please?" She narrowed her eyes down at the sayain as he got to his knees and raised his hands, begging her to be his first kiss.

She cursed herself for falling for his pleas. She growled, "Fine, just get up off of your knees boy." Goten did as he told. He wiped off imaginary dust from his jeans.

Just like the time she kissed Trunks, she looked Goten straight in the eye as she grabbed a fist full of his shirt. She roughly pulled the half-sayian towards her. She pressed her lips against Goten's and kept him there for a few seconds before pulling away. She let go of his shirt as she wiped her lips with her thumb. "There? Happy?"

Goten stood paralyzed for a moment or two before nodding dumbly. She huffed and turned away from them. She looked at Trunk's bag, "I might as well and help you two with your homework. I know how hard history is to you too."

**Another one for you guys. Hope that confuses everybody on who will be the magic couple! Anyways, there will be another filler chapter or two before it gets back to the main plot. These fillers just add to the romance. Anyways, hope you like the story! If you don't, then stop reading. Just sayian Ha! Sayian... ok, that was a lame joke and a cliché one at that.**

**Please review and subscribe.**


	13. Chapter 13

The following day, Mori decided to avoid the boys by not going to the Brief's house. She didn't want smack from Trunks or the awkwardness from Goten. She would rather meditate all day with Piccolo than go through that. Besides, it had been a while since she ever been alone with Piccolo for a whole day. She decided that that day would be the day.

That morning, after Mori caught and ate her breakfast at four in the morning, she settled next to Piccolo, sat in the lotus position and meditated for a few hours. The waterfall, their waterfall, was a peaceful roar that was perfect for meditation.

Piccolo noted that the girl had not left. It was seven and she was still next to him. She would usually say where she was going and rocket off in that direction by this time. He opened his eyes and studied his student. He placed a hand on his chin as asked, "Why are you still here?"

Mori hadn't opened her eyes, "Do you want me to leave?"

The namek narrowed his eyes an inch, "No. You just leave about now to Dende-knows-where. Why haven't you left to go anywhere yet?"

A sleek grin slowly appeared on the teen's face. She opens the corner of her eye and glanced at Piccolo. A chuckled barely went passed her lips. She stated, "I thought I could just spend the day with you. It's been a while since we had a day alone with each other, huh sensei? You do keep me around, so I thought I could at least spend time with you."

Piccolo stretched out of his position as he turned towards his student to turn her towards him. Her eyes were now fully open. He questioned her motives, "Are you going to ask something of me?"

She tilted her head, "You don't think I would want to spend time with my guardian?"

He shook his head slowly as he stood, "No. It just isn't like you to want to be around me. You are always around those brats. You were around them since you could fly on your own."

He was right. Mori use to see her friends at least once a week when she was younger. Over the years, the three became closer and spent as much time with each other as they could. The time was now limited, since Mori had studies with Dende and the boys had school. That made that every spare minute they had was used to spend time with each other. The time used with Piccolo was usually spent during meditation or training. Although Mori was far superior to her master, she sparred with him to get both of them stronger.

Mori stood up and looked up at her mentor. She had been neglecting him. He was her only family and she should spend more time with him. She placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah, I guess so. That is why I think I should spend the day with you!"

Piccolo chuckled softly as he shifted his weight to his left foot. A slight smirk graced his lips, "Well, you know I don't do much. So I don't know that I would entertain you in anyway."

A chuckle rumbled through the teen's body, "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Mori walked around her mentor a few times, knelt down and stuck her hand in the cool water. She cupped some the liquid in her hand and threw it at her mentor. The water struck his face lightly. Droplets trickled down the namek's eye ridges and chin slowly. Piccolo snarled as he wiped the water away. He flicked the water off of his hand, "What are you, a brat?"

The young woman couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She clutched her sides as she laughed at his facial expression.

The namek gave Mori a strange look; as if she put on a yellow dress and started dancing the polka. He shook his head, "Those boys have gotten to your head. You're acting just like them. I knew I should've kept you away from those idiots."

Mori's chuckles died down. She said, "They may be idiots, but they are my idiots."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and walked closer to the water fall. He knelt down and cupped the water. He brought the liquid to his lips and drank the water from his cupped hand. Before he could let his hand fall, Mori splashed more water onto his head. Anger could be felt from the green man. He shot his head up and glared at his student. Mori, in return, smirked and crossed her arms. Piccolo threw his turban on the ground, "You are dead, do you know that?"

She laughed, "Bring it Sensei!" She flared her kai and blasted into the sky. She flew for a while and noticed that she hadn't felt Piccolo's kai. She looked back and wondered if he would chase her. She saw a light and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes widen when the object was known and was knocked down fifty feet from the blow. She shook her head and realized that she was knocked down by one of Piccolo's kai blasts.

"I thought I taught you to dodge?" Mori looked up to see Piccolo floating in front of her. A smirk showed that he was enjoying this too much.

Mori flew up and tackled him to the ground. The namekian grunted in surprise when his back hit the ground. Mori pinned him and chuckled. Piccolo stretched his arm and grabbed Mori's gi. He then threw her off. He got around her, grabbed her arm and held it against her throat. He gripped the other arm and held it behind her.

The teen kicked her sensei's shin. Piccolo's grip loosened his hold on her. That gave Mori the chance to twirl around and kick him away from her. The hit landed right in the middle of his chest. Mori ran up and tackled him before he could recover himself.

The little spar lasted for hours. It was more of rough housing than a spar though.

The two eventually tired out. They sat in the grass, looking up at the afternoon sky. Piccolo's and Mori's weights were dropped off only because they got annoyed when the other would grab it and fling the other around.

Mori was adjusting her bracelets slightly. When she saw that nothing else needed adjusting she scooted over to Piccolo before leaning against him. Her shoulder rested on his shoulder. The namek looked down at her and opened his mouth to say something. He thought twice about it and shrugged it off. The two sat in peaceful silence for a while, just enjoying the sun around them. Too bad that all good things must come to an end.

"Hey guys...Awww! You guys look cute!" The two looked behind them to see a soon dead half sayian...in Mori's eyes.

She growled, "You tell any one Gohan and I will beat your brains in."

Gohan chuckled. He thought, _She is so much alike to Piccolo that it you could easily say that she is his daughter._ Piccolo raised an eye ridge, "What do you want here?"

The half sayian walked over and sat in Piccolo's lap, "I thought I could spend the day with you. I'm off work and Videl didn't want me around today. So I came here."

Mori glared at her elder for taking her personal time with her sensei. She didn't get jealous...often, and when she did, it was usually because someone was around her father figure for too long. She loved Gohan like a brother, but this was her time with her sensei. Piccolo snorted, "This is the second time today that someone said that," He glanced over at his glaring student, "Besides, I thought you were too old to be sitting on my lap anymore?"

Gohan shrugged, "Well Piccolo, some things die hard."

The teen pushed Gohan off the namekian's lap, then she sat in Piccolo's lap. She crossed her arms, "You had years to sit in sensei's lap! **(I know what you guys are thinking but it's not like that! I swear!) **Besides, today is my day to spend time with Piclo! So go away." Piccolo rolled his eyes. Although Mori usually didn't act like a spoiled brat, and that Gohan as an adult know, they often fought for his attention. They acted as if they were his father who needed both of their attention. He did consider them his children, but he wasn't going to say that anytime soon.

Gohan laughed loudly, "Jeez, don't bite my head off about it!" He fell onto the grass and looked over at the young lady, "Hey Mori, did Mr. PoPo give you the, uh, talk?" Mori's head cocked to the side in confusion. Gohan propped himself on hi elbows, "You know, how people mate?"

A slight blush graced her fine skin. She shook her head, "No, he avoids the topic all together. Why do you ask?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Well, apparently, the boys don't know about that topic, and my mom and Bulma want to tell them together. You know, like knocking two birds with one stone? So, since I was here, I might as well and ask. So three birds could be hit, metaphorically speaking."

Mori groaned, "Fine, I might as well and find out."

Piccolo sneered. He just hoped that Piccolo didn't have to join. He didn't need to learn about mating and he wasn't about to start learning now. Gohan gave a meager smiled, "No Piccolo, you don't have to go." The namekian was slightly relived. He was glad that his former student knew his every thought...most of the time.

Gohan left quickly, saying something that his wife would kill him if he was late again. Mori hunted for her dinner by swimming for fish. She ate the meat raw as the two looked at the colorful sunset.

The pinks merged with the oranges and the yellows of the sun. The clouds swirled together, reflecting the color that the sun was giving out. No ugly buildings or smog destroyed the view. Trees were the only thing that went on for miles. It was a peaceful area. She didn't understand why anyone would want to stay in those filthy, loud, and obnoxious cities. The air was hardly breathable and everybody was an ass. OK, she may be a bit of a bitch, but she knows when to respect others.

The night was dreamless, yet she was wide awake the next day.

She kind of wished that she hadn't waked up that day. Mori was slightly sickened at the thought of mating, yet it slowly disappeared from her mind. The boys got over it as well. The reason why they probably got over it quickly was that they were older and most of the things the mothers described were what Vegeta said a lot.

Who knew?

**I got this idea from Phil The Persona Guy. I had to have a chapter where Piccolo and Mori spend time together. I have a few more filler chapters before it gets straight to the point. Please review and subscribe.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z...sadly. **

Time was not on this young woman's side. Soon a rein of terror would ruin her life. Yet, as time progressed, she had forgotten her dilemma and of her fears. The troublesome thoughts subsided and the voice quieted at last. Her mind erased the times she had those nightmares. It was as if she never had something troubling her in the first place.

This was the year she was a true woman, in human terms. Although her date of birth was unknown, she was about sixteen in age. Her body changed to fit that age as well.

Her height was one foot less than that of her master's; so her height was about six feet and five inches. Long red hair would normally land on her thighs but she had learned how to braid her hair; so now it reached down to her lower back. Her limbs were long and slender, making her far more graceful than any of her companions. Her elfin years were as big as ever, yet she would seem out of place with out them.

The wardrobe she wore was close to what she wore when she was a girl. Her usual black gi stayed on her, along with her weighted cape, now white. She replaced her skirt, trading it for pants. Her reason was that Yamcha and Roshi kept glancing at her. After a quick 'talk' from Piccolo, and a few snickers from her closest friends, Mori replaced the accursed clothing with her traditional pants.

The alien was a sight to behold. Any friend of Goten's or Trunks' would constantly try to ask her out. Every one would receive a slap to the face and a kick to the groin.

Her companions, Trunks and Goten, changed as well. The Breif child was taller than his old man, if he wasn't already, and looked much like his father as well. He was the same as the future Trunks that the old Z Fighters had met.

Goten had changed as well. He was as tall as his best friend, yet his hair was cut so it didn't look so wild. He was a womanizer, which was the truth. Every young lady the man brought home as a 'girl friend' was not approved by Chi-Chi, Trunks or Mori.

Yes, things were starting to change, and not for the better.

* * *

><p>"Mori? Are you even paying attention to me?"<p>

The red haired warrior was leaning on her hand in boredom. She sat at the Brief's table with the Brief's household, plus Goten, for breakfast. Who says they were too young for sleepovers? She lazily glanced over to Trunks, "No, not really. If you didn't have such boring topics, I might even try to act like I was paying attention."

A slight chuckle escaped from the sayian prince and the dimwitted son of Goku. Trunk's scowled at the two before returning his attention back to his childhood friend. He tapped a fork against his plant, "Cold fusion is very interesting! I mean, just think what it could do for people! It could chang..."

Mori interrupted him, "I was right, you are boring."

Goten laughed, "Who ever thinks Trunks is boring raise their hand!" Bulla raised her hand high while standing on her chair. Vegeta raised his hand briefly before devouring his good again. Mori chuckled and raised her hand as well. Trunks huffed in anger and crossed his arms in a pouting manor.

Mori continue to chuckle when a booming voice of her master echoed in her head. '_Mori! Get Vegeta and his family over here now!' _

The young warrior knew not question Piccolo. She rose from her chair rapidly. The chatter between everybody stopped when the seriousness of Mori's face appeared. Mori said, "There is an urgent matter to attend to at the Lookout. Piccolo needs us there immediately."

The three sayians dropped their silverware and finished chewing their food. Bulma sighed as she watched the warriors sprint out the door and fly into the sky. She shook her head as she wiped milk off of her daughter's face. She whispered, "Something is terrible wrong, and I fear for them."

* * *

><p>The Lookout was in sight only after a few minutes. When they landed, nothing but shock overwhelmed them.<p>

In front of them stood Goku with his idiotic smile. He was laughing at something Krillin or Yamcha had said when he turned his head. A sparkle in high appeared, "Oh wow guys!" He ran up to Goten, "Look how big you have gotten Goten, you look like me!" The two Sons laughed.

Goku placed a hand on Vegeta, "Good you see you again Vegeta. Been a while, hasn't it?" A slight smile appeared on the prince's face and nodded.

Then, the sayian looked over at Mori. His mouth went agape, "Is that you? Mori? Wow! You are taller than me!"

Mori chuckled, "Only by a few inches Goku."

Goku giggled, "I am guessing you are even stronger than before?"

The alien crossed her arms, "Of course. I could wipe you with the floor if I wanted to."

Piccolo walked over to the group, "This is not the time for greetings. By the way, if you are wondering why Goku is here it is because the old hag brought him back. So we are very short on time."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "What is this all about?"

An aggravating voice echoed through their heads, "There is something attacking new planet Namek. The enemy there is intensely strong, I don't know what it is." The prince scoffed but let the bug continue. "Four of you need to go there quickly to stop it. If it isn't stopped before then, it could very well head towards Earth."

Gohan, who stood behind Goku, asked, "Why only four?"

Goku replied, "I can only carry three other people when I use instant transmission."

Trunks looked at the old Z fighters and the new ones. He asked, "Well, who is going then?"

Mori stood forward, "I will go!"

Piccolo sneered, "No. You are not going."

The teen was taken back. Never before has her mentor told her not to fight. Confusion and rage swirled in her body. She yelled, "Why not? I am stronger than the rest of you! I could totally..."

"No!" Piccolo was staring down at his charge, "You will not go. You, Trunks and Goten will stay here. You three are the youth and would be the best to protect Earth. Since you are the strongest being on Earth, you will be the protector of it. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and I will go to Namek." The others watched in awe as the two fought back and fourth.

Mori eyes had fire in them, "The one chance to actually fight an enemy and you won't let me go! Didn't you promise that once a threat came that you would let me fight them? I know why you don't want me go! You don't want me to show you up!"

Piccolo's patience has risen to the top and now he had none left. He raised his hand and had hit her with out training for the first time in his life. The talking was done between the crowds around them.

The student and teacher looked at each other's eyes. Piccolo was shocked at what he had just done to Mori.

Mori stood with tears in her eyes as the stinging sensation on her cheek rose. Piccolo had never raised a hand against her without it leading to a sparring match. Soon her shock had turned to loathing. She walked away from her teacher, keeping a distance away from him. A tear fell down her cheek, breaking Piccolo's heart.

He made her cry.

Mori whispered, "I. Hate. You." She blasted off into the sky, flying as fast as her kai would allow her.

Piccolo wanted to after, to apologize, but Goku grabbed his gi gently. Goku said awkwardly, "Come on Piccolo, I don't have much time."

* * *

><p>Tears flew behind her as Mori flew away from the Lookout. She flew until she landed on a mountain with no plant in sight in a mountain range she did not know. She found a cave from above and slowly descended down. She hid her power level as her foot steps echoed in the large cave.<p>

She walked over to a wall, slumped against it and slid down to the floor of the cave. She brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Soft sobs echoed around her.

Finally, a voice she hopped was gone, appeared, _"Poor child, finally finding out that there is not such thing as love. The poor thing has little self control." _The demon's voice was muffled by her sobs. The demon chuckled, _"That is right, my dear, let it out. I shall keep you company."_

The demon was finally heard. Mori yelled, "Go! Leave me alone!"

The thing laughed, _"My dear, let your darkest side control your mind. I will rid you of the pain in your heart."_

Mori shook her head, "No no ahhh!"

A pain in her temple caused the girl to scream in agony. She clutched her skull as her nails dug into her scalp; causing blood to trickle down to her cheek, mixing with her tears. "No! Ahhh! Stop no! AHHHHHHH!"

_Ah-ha-ha-ha-haaaa!_

**I decided to just skip to the plot.**

**My brother came up with the idea that something was attacking Namek. I needed something to get Mori's weaknesses down. Oh, in the future chapters, most of the ideas will be my brothers. He is fricken awesome!**

**Please review and subscribe.**

**You Obedient Friend,**

**Naara Hatake.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Mori and this story.**

"Why...why are you doing this?"

The attacker hovered above the namekian village, frowning upon the one who had questioned him. The man was as tall as the namekians, had large pointed ears, and light, short brown hair. He wore blue fighting pants with no gi or shirt. A tattooed swirl was on the left side of his chest.

The alien sneered, "I am not a patient person, so I am not going to wait for you to ask your idiotic questions," He motioned to the unconscious nameks around him, "as you can see, I haven't killed any of your people. I merely just made them sleep for a while. I just want to wish my race of people to be revived from their never ending slumber and to wish a new planet for them. See, I'm not that bad of a guy. Now, move away from the ball."

"How about you back away from it."

The mysterious invader chuckled slightly before causally turning around. He laughed at the sight before him. He shook his head, "Three sayians and a namekian plan on stopping me. Interesting."

The Z fighters were with drawn in shock. Yet the attacker was more astonished than them when he had a closer look at the Prince. "Vegeta? Is that you? Man! You haven't grown an inch!"

Vegeta huffed, "Do I know a whelp like you?"

"You should, we grew up together. We trained together," Vegeta kept glaring at him, not convinced that he knew the man. The alien growled," You always had a short memory to match your temper. It's me, Kyo."

The prince stumbled back. "K-Kyo? I thought you died with the rest of your race?" He flew a little closer to Kyo and smirked slightly, "You still look the same, like a damn bum. You are as cocker as ever too. You may have been strong, but that cockiness was always your weak point."

Kyo laughed, "If a few sayians managed to escape their doomed planet, so could a few of us. But..." The alien looked down in forgotten grief, "Only three escaped. I am the only one alive now."

Vegeta motioned at the planet below them, "Then why attack this useless rock?"

The brunette glanced away with his eyes watery. He murmured quietly, "Have you ever felt, Vegeta, that you were always alone?" He looked up at Goku and Gohan. He shook his head, "I guess not, since you had Nappa and Raditz. You also found more of your race from the looks of it." He glanced up, "I have no one."

Piccolo growled, "That didn't mean you had to torment these people!"

Kyo snickered, "Guess that would piss you off, huh big guy?" Piccolo sneered at him.

Gohan placed a hand on his ex-teacher's shoulders. The man was in a fragile state and knew he would blow a gasket at any old thing. The young man looked at the man before them.

He seemed familiar, like he had seen someone like him before. Finally, he asked, "What race are you?"

Kyo placed a hand on his puffed out bare chest, "I am of the Quazuna **(Kwa-zoo-nah) **race. We were the only race known to be stronger than sayians...well, until we were wiped out by our own sun, that is."

The youngster froze. _The only race stronger than the sayians. Vegeta and dad verses...Mori._

Gohan slowly looked at Vegeta. He stuttered out, "V-Vegeta. You don't suppose that...?"

Vegeta, like the scholar, had the same thought.

Kyo growled, "What are you two babbling about? Tell me! I hate being out of the loop!"

The sayian prince's eyes narrowed as he faced his old friend, "It appears you are not the last one of your race. We seem to have one on Earth, a female."

The Quazuna's eyes brightened, "Honest? Another one? A female as well? Amazing! She must be Kina's daughter. She was with a child a few years after we fled together. Kind of disappeared when the child was to be born."

The clock in Piccolo's brain rang in his head. He yelled, "You're telling me that Mori is of that idiot's race?"

Vegeta chuckled as he crossed his arms, "That's right. Now I finally was able to get her race. I knew she looked familiar, but I couldn't remember that weird ass name."

Goku's own mind hadn't understood what they were talking about until his son told him...slowly. Goku laughed, "Ohh, that's what you guys were talking about! Sorry? Heh-heh."

Piccolo huffed, "Only an idiot like you would take so long to understand this."

Kyo placed a hand on his cheek. He asked, "What is she like? Is she strong? Is she tall? I like the tall ones."

The namek's fatherly instincts kicked in, "Why do you want to know?"

The Quazuna's eyes slit into a glare, "Why do you care?"

_**I hate to interrupt this, but Goku, I think you need to be wished back to life and go to Earth. Now!**_ The brunette spun in a circle, trying to find the disembodied voice.

He shouted, "What the hell? Who are you?"

Goku ignored the confused man and talked to the blue bug that was talking to them. He said out loud, "Why? What's wrong King Kai? What is happening on Earth?"

Kai hesitated slightly, _**S-something is defiantly wrong with Mori. Her power lever rose, fell, rose again and then disappeared! It was the strongest power lever I have ever felt in my life. I felt another level as well. It felt sinister and dark. It wasn't pleasant. Someone with that strong of a power level, and that dark of one as well, to make Mori's kai flow shift that much worried me!**_

Piccolo's shoulders trembled as he clenched his fists hard enough to make them bleed. He shut his eyes in pain as he grinded his teeth. He thought, _No...Not Mori. I shouldn't have left her crying like that. I shouldn't have let her hate me. Oh no, no! Not Mori. Anybody but my Mori!_

Gohan rubbed his friend's shoulder in comfort. He glanced over at his father, "Dad, I know you love the other world you are in, but you have to come back! You have to save Mori! She's like the sister I never had."

Goku loved the after like, that was the truth. He didn't want to leave it. Yet, he began to remember the first time he had met Mori. She was a short, shy girl hiding behind her mentor's leg. Despite her shyness, she was strong mentally and physically. She let him win the tournament as well.

Then here was also Piccolo he had to think about. He turned towards the green giant as saw how small the namek looked right now. Mori was everything to him. Goku couldn't let the poor girl or his friend end up in pain.

The powerful sayian nodded, "OK, I'll come back." A slight smile graced Gohan's face as he tried to calm his ex-teacher down. Goku looked at the brunette. He asked, "How many dragon balls do you have Kyo?"

The man shrugged, "Five. I will give them to you if you bring me with you."

Goku shrugged, "That's fine with me." He met his eyes with Piccolo's before looking at everyone else, "Alright guys, find the other dragon balls. It seems that we need to save someone."

**OK, I know a few people don't like a race that was stronger than the sayians. Well, get over it. It is a story, and the race is practically extinct. Only two remain.**

**If you do like the story, thank you! ^-^ Anyways, the planet's name and race was a name my friend made up years ago. When we were young, we would usually make up worlds. His world was Quazuna. It was the only thing I could think of.**

**Please subscribe and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Emptiness and loneliness is all that one will see in the vast void of the mind. Everything and nothing surrounded the space. Reality and fiction happen at once yet apart at the same time. There is no present time or future time yet it feels like time is moving.

This is complexity of where the protagonist is at.

Nothing is here; yet there is something. Time flows and stops at once. The unreal and real crashes together in one gigantic mess. Nothing is what is seems and what seems what is seems is nothing what it actually seems. **(Confusing you?)**

This is where humans can not yet find in the brain. This is the space in the mind where imagination, logic, and other thought process are made and stored. It is the part of the brain that is more complicated than the 'What is the meaning of life?' question. Dreams and school work is all processed and kept in this vast void. Some of those are able to be used out side of the brain.

Mori, on the other hand, was stuck inside her own mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Interesting, Interesting.<em>**

**_So this is what it is like to have a body. I feel so free. I feel so young! It has been centuries since I was free at last. The wind in my face and the feel of such large and glorious power thrills me! If that girl wasn't so forceful, I could've been feeling this ages ago._**

**_Wait...I feel those Sayian's power forces along with that blasted Namekian's. So, they have returned. Huh? It appears they have brought another race of Mori's. I knew that Kyo boy would show up sooner or later. Not that he is much of a threat to me. Yet, those Sayians will be a problem. I can't have my game with them if they keep trying to attack me._**

**_I am stronger than them, yet my full power hasn't risen yet. Taking this body depleted most of my energy._**

**_Now, how should I keep them away...ah! I know._**

**_Those two are in this city? Yes...they are! _**

**_Ah-ha! This is going to be a ball!_**

* * *

><p>Mori walked vast area of her mind. Inside, she could not power up her kai. She felt the power strongly, but she could not release it. It is as if something was suppressing it...or taking it from her.<p>

She was in slight shock. After her emotional break down and the switching of minds, she was tired and confused. Realization hit her. She was in her head and the Thing was controlling her body. This was going to put many of her friends in danger. She needed an escape path, yet she found none as she walked in what look like a giant loop.

After many hours or minutes or...whatever time passed, she finally understood why the demon wanted out of here. It was really dull.

Wait. The demon that had now possessed her tormented her by speaking to her. The Thing even invaded her reflections. If the Thing could do that, then there was some way to see and hear from this empty cavern. All she had to do was find it.

The teen ran endlessly through her mind. The only thing that could be heard was the soft patter of her foot steps and her labored breathing. After what seemed like hours, she found a screen about twelve to ten inches wide sitting on the floor. The auburn haired girl cautiously walked up to it and sat on the floor in front of the TV.

She crossed her legs and starred at the moving pictures in thought.

These weren't just any moving pictures, but pictures her eyes were seeing. Well, what the demon was now seeing.

Mori mumbled, "A damn demon had stolen my body."

**_Now, now child. Don't be such a little bitch. My name is Kira, the spirit of death._**

"Frankly, I don't see that all too surprising. Now, get me the hell out so I can kick your ass!"

The demon chuckled, **_Oh child, you really must know of your origins and religions of your planet. You can't kill me darling, and it isn't because I am a spirit. You see, we are one being child. We share our energy and life source. _**

Mori shook her head, "I don't understand you?"

**_You see, when you were born, your mother sealed me in your body. You were strong before I was sealed with you. Stronger than your parents combined; which is something to say. I made you stronger. Yet, because of how we were sealed, we are one being. If I die, you die. If you die, I die. That is why I hadn't tried to kill you._**

Mori pulled her hair back in frustration. "So, you're telling me that...I am screwed. That's what you are saying?"

Kira cackled, **_Correct. I am glad you finally got the point little bitch. But, don't worry. We will be together forever once I collected a few people._**

The hairs on Mori's neck stood on end as she glanced at the screen. The demon was kicking down a very familiar door. She yelled, "Don't you fucking take those two! If you so much and harm-."

**_Quiet! Jezz, you are annoying as hell its self. You sound like those banshee women. I won't hurt them. They are much more valuable to me in one piece._**

Mori suddenly felt guilt as Kira used her hand to strike the attack.

**Sorry about the whole mind thing. Sometimes, when I am writing, I get these ideas about the mind or time or something. I start describing it on how I feel it is like. It happens sooner or later.**

**Please subscribe and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

The warriors landed on Capsule Corp's front door and were greeted by their friends and family. The smiles the people shown had disappeared at the frowns the warriors sported. Gohan then left to check on his daughter and Bra. He left them at his father-in-law's house. Bulma ran up to her husband and asked, "Is everything all right?" She looked at Kyo, "Who is he?"

Piccolo pushed passed the banshee woman and went to her son and Gohan's brother. He looked down at the teens before grabbing them by their shirts and hauling the two up to his eye level. He growled, "Do you know where Mori went?"

Trunks shook his head quickly, "No. We couldn't find her. So we decided to let her blow off some steam. We figured that she would come back after she cooled down a little." The namekian dropped the boys and ran his hands over his face. He shook his head as he tried to keep himself from destroying the area.

Goten tilted his head, "What's wrong with him?"

Vegeta sighed mentally, "The blue insect, King Kai, had said that something happened to Mori," He paused, "Did any of you feel a strange power level when we were gone?"

Krillin looked over at Yamacha and Tein before nodding, "Yeah, we did. We didn't recognize the signature so we assumed that the power was from new Namek; from the person you were going to take down."

Goku shook his head, "No, King Kai said that it was Mori's signature with some one else's'. He said it was the strongest power level he had ever felt in his life time." The group paled while giving subtle looks at Piccolo; whom was pacing around the yard. Goku nodded, "Yeah. We need to find Mori fast or something might..."

"Dad! Piccolo!"

Goku and the others looked up in surprise. Gohan was carrying his unconscious father-in-law's body to the small crowd. The large man was bruised and cut with blood dripping from his arms and torso. Videl ran over to her husband when he touched ground. She bent near her father and shook his shoulder, "Dad? Dad!" She glanced up at Gohan, "Where is Pan?" Gohan didn't answer. She tried again, yet louder and with more panic in her voice, "Gohan, where is my baby?"

Bulma stood next to the young woman, "Where is _my _daughter Gohan!"

The half-breed shook his head, "I-I don't know! I went to the house and...The door was kicked in. When I entered...the place was in disarray. Everything in that place was in ruins and I found him knocked out on the floor. I searched the whole building and surroundings before I came here. I-I couldn't find them." The young man kept his composure but inside he wanted to break down and cry.

Tein grabbed the burly man from Gohan's arms. He stated calmly, "Let's get this big guy to a bed. When he wakes up he can give us the story."

Fire appeared in Videl's, Chi-Chi's and Bulma's eyes. They all screamed in unison, "What about my baby!"

Tein started to drag Hercule to the door, "We have no leads and jumping into something would be fruitless. When we learn what happened, we will find the girls."

As the rest walked into the estate, Piccolo stayed behind. He slowly flew to a small forest with a large, clear pond in the middle. He heaved a deep and shaky sigh as he collapsed onto the ground. He landed on his hands and knees as he stared at his reflection in the water.

He hated them all. _They care nothing for Mori, _he thought, _Do they think that they are the only ones who lost someone? I hate humans! They are selfish creatures! _He roared into the sky and punched the ground enough for the ground to shutter lightly and for the birds to stir. His shoulders stopped trembling as he slowly sat back. He rubbed his face. _Perhaps I am the selfish one._

"Piccolo?"

Out of habit, the namek jerked his head back. Gohan stood with a solemn look on his face. His foot steps were muffled as he walked over to his friend. He held out a hand to his friend and helped him on his feet. The demi-sayian stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Hercule is about to wake up," He scuffed the dirt underneath his shoe," After we find what happened to the girls...you and I will find Mori."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Piccolo's face. He said, "Thank you...Gohan."

* * *

><p>The group waited for the 'great'' Hercule to finish his soup. He made slurping noises as he drank straight from the bowl. After shakily placing his bowl down, he buried his face in his hands and stifled a sob. Vegeta slammed his hand on the wall, "You had your nutrition you pansy, now where is my daughter? Who took her?"<p>

The poser laid his hands onto to his lap. He stuttered out, "It was all so fast. I was playing with the girls when all of a sudden the door was kicked down. That...that thing took them and drugged them somehow..."

Vegeta sneered, "Are you saying you didn't see the culprit's face?" Kyo scooted away from the prince in slight fear. (So called strong and fearless race.)

Mr. Satan shook his head, "Oh know. I remember that face. In fact, I have seen her face here many times. She is that pointed eared girl who spends time with Goten and Trinks over there."

Piccolo bared his fangs, "Are you saying that my Mori took them!" He didn't mean to say 'my'.

Hercule flinched back, yet didn't stop talking. He nodded, "Yes. It was her but...but she didn't look quite the same. Her skin was not her milky pale skin but it was a dark grey. Her-Her eyes were much like a snake's cold slit of eyes. The pupils were red while the whites were not white, but pure black. Her hair had red highlights, yet the main body of the hair was purple." Kyo paled the more the man described the monster.

"When she smiled, large razor sharp teeth glistened white. Her ears were twice the size it normally was. Talons replaced her fingernails and she had a tongue as long as a ruler. She sounded like the girl, yet there was a definite echo in her voice." He whispered, "It was the most terrifying three seconds of my life when I looked into her cold eyes."

* * *

><p>It was apparent that everybody felt awkward out side of Hercule's room. The three women glared at Piccolo while the namek kept himself from strangling the fop in the other room. Kyo, on the other hand, was biting his fingernails while mumbling in some foreign language.<p>

The utter mutterings had tired the prince's patience. A vein almost popped from his head before he yelled, "Speak man! You mumblings are getting on my nerves and right now, you are pushing your luck."

Kyo took his fingers away from his mouth. He grabbed his chest and said in a frantic, "We are doomed! We are all going to either die or be slaves! Eternal darkness forever." He walked around in a mad daze for a few more minutes. He took a deep breath and rubbed his head, "Sorry. I lost my composure there for a moment."

The others look at him in confusion. Vegeta nearly slapped the man, "What. Are. You. Talking about?"

Kyo pushed his fingers together, "Well, you see, I know what is going with your girl there."

Piccolo almost tripped over his feet as he ran to him. He said, "What the hell do you know?"

The alien pushed the man away, "Easy there big man, give me some space." He cleared his throat as he closed his eyes briefly, "When, what was her name again? Mori? Well, when Mori was born...skip that, lets talk about something before Mori was even conserved. Many, many centuries ago, our planet held our first people. We had people who were considered gods. They shaped the world and gave life to people."

"After hundreds of years have past, a few gods went insane because our people were becoming too powerful and the gods were becoming too old. The few with low control blew their gasket. They wrecked havoc on the entire planet. The remaining god like people managed to defeat them, but they couldn't kill them. Instead, they sealed them in glass balls."

"After finding another planet to live on, they sealed the demons into the infants who were stronger than the rest of the race. They made sure that the demon was not released again. Those people usually become the protectors of the planet. You see, Mori's mother had Kira, the demon of chaos. After she was born, her father sealed the demon into her. The girl was strong, that was true enough."

"What that oddly shaped man had said was that the demon inside her was let loose. She had taken control of her. That monster controls her movements and power." He paused, "There is no way to get rid of the demon, at least none that I know of. You can't kill the demon, or else the holder of the demon will die too. There is no way to stop it. Nothing at all."

"We are all doomed."

**Hope this suit your tastes. You guys should read The Phantom of the Opera by the way. Just saying.**

**Please subscribe and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Mori drummed her fingers on the white tile floor while glaring at the floor under her. She hissed and leaned back to look at the whiteness above her. She thought to her self, _That bitch. How could she just take those two? Sure, they annoy the shit out of me, but they are sweet girls. They can't even fight all that well. _

She spread out her legs and stared at the screen. Kira had taken the girls to a cave a few hundred miles from Chi-Chi's house. The cave was hidden in a treeless mountain range with black and cloudy skies.

The demon had made an odd chi energy cage for the girls, who were sleeping soundly in the middle of the cave.

Mori growled and fell back onto the floor. _What can I do? How can I get the three of us from her wrath?_ She rubbed her face in frustration, "Gahhh!"

Tears threatened to escape from her eyes. She swallowed back her sobs, _I fucked up big time. Not only did I loose control I also told Piccolo I hated him. Why, oh why did I say that? Why did those words escape my lips? _She closed her eyes; _I hope_ _that I get to tell Piccolo, that it wasn't true. I also hope...that I get to see my boys again. I just want to tell them that...that they are the best friends that anyone could have. That I loved being with them._

* * *

><p>Gohan shook his head, "Anyone can be defeated. They said Frezia couldn't be defeated but my dad kicked his butt. Same with...Cell...and Buu, in a way. There has to be a way." He glanced at his mentor cautiously before turning his attention back to Kyo.<p>

Kyo rubbed his head, "I don't have a damn clue. All of the elders said that the demons can not be destroyed with out a body and will kill the person they had taken over if the demons are killed. If they happen to separate, the demon is still connected to that person. So if the demon dies she dies as well."

Trunks breathed deeply and looked away from the group. Goten placed a shoulder on his best friends arm and asked, "Can't the demon be sealed again?"

Kyo nodded, "N-no, I mean yes b-but...I guess I could. I was taught how to since I was little. Even if I find a way to seal them back up I don't know how to get Mori and Kira separated again. Besides, if Kira was separated from her, we have to keep her occupied and contained long enough for me to do the ritual."

Goten rubbed the back of his head and attempted a smile, "Well, I think one way to get Mori out is through her emotions. I mean, she does get extremely mad if we piss her off. Perhaps it could make Mori have the controls again...maybe?"

Vegeta rubbed his chin, "You are not one of the brightest people I met boy but that makes sense. Do you think could work for the girl Kyo?"

The brunette scratched his bare chest and nodded, "If we could expose her greatest emotions I think we could get her to take control of her mind and body back. Yes, I think that will do. But I must warn you, I don't know how that will go down."

Goku smiled wide, "Don't worry, we can handle anything."

The group dispersed, leaving Goten and Trunks to themselves. The teens sat down. The black haired Sayian wrapped his arms around his legs while Trunks hugged himself while looking at the graying sky. Goten gazed up with him, both praying to Dende and all of Kais that she would be all right.

Both of the boys worried for their friend. She was the sister that they either didn't have or didn't think were annoying.

They were the three musketeers.

Since the day they met, they were inseparable. When they were toddling around in their first years they would fight for the same toy or cuddle together when they slept. When they were kids, they would pull pranks on their parents and the other adults. They always fought with each other and took their punishments together. They cheered each other on when things looked bleak. If one person messed with any of them they messed with all of them. When they started their teen years they would joke and laugh, always lounging with each other. You couldn't find closer friends. They were closer than Piccolo and Gohan.

If something happened to her, not only would they lose a best friend, a sister even, one of them would lose the love of his life.

* * *

><p>The Z Warriors met at Kame House the next day.<p>

Yamcha sat on the table with his feet on a chair. He said loudly, "How are we going to lure her out...with the kids?"

Kyo had his arms crossed over his chest with his head down. He looked up, "Most demons like to play with their prey. She will taught us and mock us and will kill us once she is board. So, we just wait until she isn't amused in her hiding place anymore and come running to us. From there, we must keep the bitch amused. Most demons feed on anger, confusion and frustration. So we will have to keep attacking her and we have to get hurt." The warriors gave him the 'What the fuck' face. He put his arms in front of him, "Listen, listen. She would be able to hurt us easily anyways; she is thousands of year's old and very cunning. Not even the Sayians have a chance against that. But if we keep fighting even if we are hurt severely, she will be amused."

Vegeta chuckled, "I say the weakling humans go first. They are amusing enough and won't be a great deal of loss if we lose them."

Krillian jumped to his feet, "No fair Vegeta! We are pretty strong! You can't just throw us under the bus like that!"

Piccolo barked, "Enough! It only makes sense for you guys to go in first. It is best to leave the strongest last, in case our plan doesn't go as planned! We could still hold her off, even for a little."

Kyo nodded, "Yes, that is correct. Now, once she is distracted, everyone close to the child will try to bring out a strong emotion of Mori. Which would that be?"

Trunks stuffed his hands in his pockets, "That would be anger. She gets as angry as my dad at times." Vegeta raised his left hand and smacked his son upside his head. Trunks mumbled something while rubbing his head.

Kyo nodded, "Very well. So any one close can insult the child as much as you like. If her emotions are what you say they are she should hear them and break from the demon. Who is close to her, by chance?"

Gohan pointed to the following people, "Well, Piccolo was the one who raised her, so he would be it. Then there is Trunks and Goten, those three are the best of friends. There is also Vegeta. Don't give me that look! You know her better than most people!" He pointed to himself, "I am pretty close, I guess. She is kind of like a little sister." He looked around, "Yeah. Out of all of us, we are the closest."

Kyo looked at the ones pointed out. He hummed, "That can work. Now, the weakest will go first, one by one. When we reached the people closets to her, you guys will begin pissing her off. I will stand at a fair distance and wait until they diffuse."

The Sayian prince growled, "I always knew you were a coward."

The Quazunaian bared his fangs and hissed, "I am the only one who could fuse the two together with having Mori being in control! If you want the girl to be able to live then you do as I say! Got that you ass of a prince?" Vegeta nodded with wide eyes. Kyo pulled back, "Good. Now, as I was saying..."

"Wait!" Goten shouted, "Do you feel that?"

The group paused, searching for a power level. Piccolo stuttered, "I-It's so strong."

Kyo gulped, "That's the demon's power level alright. I think she wants entertainment now." The grouped looked at each other, not sure what to do next.

**Who is in love with Mori? Is it Trunks or Goten? All polls for it are down. **

**It is also getting heated up, isn't it? Well, until next time, I am NaaraHatake and this is the chapter of Sixty Min- I mean, this is the chapter of Basket Baby.**

**Please review and subscribe.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning! Contains many cute flashbacks coming in the next chapters that are really secret fluff stories never before seen! **

Bulma had been staring out of the window fifteen minutes after her friends went to face the threat. She stared at her reflection while whipping away her tears. She heard Videl whisper, "I hope they blow her to bits."

The blue headed woman shook her head slowly, "They won't. They mean too much to them for anyone of them to hurt her."

Videl stood from her chair, "She took our children!"

Bulma paused, looking at the clouds flow through the sky, as if nothing in the world was happening. She turned, "Mori would never hurt Bulla or Pan. If that odd man is right, then it is the monster that took..." Tears built up in her eyes, "That took over our Mori!" She fell into the empty chair, crying onto the table.

Chi-Chi rubbed the woman's back and nodded, "She is right. Although Mori acted differently, she cared for those kids. Whenever I watched Pan when you were away, Videl, Mori would let the girl sit in her lap and color on the table."

Rubbing her eyes, Bulma sat up, "Yes. When Bulla was little, Mori would carry her around and she would feed her when Vegeta was out training."

Videl's gaze lowered as she sat in her chair again. She brushed her bangs back, "I'm sorry. I am just...frustrated." She laughed silently, "I remember when Mori and Goten came to the high school."

Chi-Chi asked, "When did they go?"

The young woman laughed out loud then, "I guess Gohan didn't want you to know. I think it was the first time I met Goten and Mori, I think. Gohan told me the rest of the story later on."

_- Flash Back-_

_"_Goten, are you sure we are suppose to be here?"

The little half-Sayian nodded as he wondered through the empty hallways, dragging Mori behind him. "Yeah, we're fine. Besides, what else were we suppose to do today? Trunks is busy with training with Vegeta, Piccolo is meditating Dende knows where and Mom is shopping with Bulma."

Mori groaned, "Then we shouldn't have left the look out!" This was the first time the young girl was every in a large populated place and the first time she didn't have Piccolo by her side. The streets intimidated her greatly and now she was feeling extremely uncomfortable. She should have never agreed to fly Goten here, since he couldn't fly.

Goten looked up at the door numbers, trying to remember which room his brother was in. "Stop being such a baby Mori. We're fine!

Finally, he found Gohan's homeroom number. He pointed to the door and ran up to it. He whispered to Mori, "Give me a boost." The auburn haired girl sighed and bent down. Goten climbed onto her shoulders and steadied himself as Mori straightened up.

His face was now in front of the window pane. He placed his hands on the window and began his search. He cupped his eyes yet the gesture failed to get him to see any further. He finally saw Gohan leaning against his desk at the back of the class room. Goten began to wave his arms around franticly.

Gohan lazily turned his eyes towards the door and back at the chalkboard. He did a double take and saw his little brother in the window, smiling like a moron...of course, he was one. Gohan panicked. He raised his hand and asked to be excused to the bathroom. When he had permission, he skipped steps to the door and busted through.

He looked down at his brother now lying on the ground. Gohan growled and shut the door behind him. He glared down at him, "Why, Goten, are you here? And how did you get here?" He looked up to see Mori rubbing her head, "Never mind about that. Anyways, why did you two come here?"

Goten stood to his feet, "We were board."

Gohan grabbed the two and started to haul them to the front door, "You two need to leave now! I am not going to be chewed out by mom!"

The litter Sayian pulled back, "You will get chewed out even worse if you don't let us stay." Gohan stopped and looked down at his brother. A smile came to Goten's lips, "You see, mom will be even more pissed if she finds out that you didn't watch us. Not to mention that Piccolo would be mad as well, since Mori isn't allowed near big cities with out you or him. And if you just shove us out of the school, both of them will be mad at us. By the way, we can take the heat because we get in trouble all the time."

The warrior sighed deeply, knowing that he was right, "Fine. Know...how to get you two to stay in school..."

* * *

><p>"Uh, ma'am," Gohan walked in with the two kids at his heels. The teacher looked at the kids behind him and stood their astonished. Gohan gulped, "Uh, my...Uncle's baby-sitter left my brother and my...cousin out in the streets and they wondered here. I called my mom but she can't make it home, nor can my uncle. So I was wondering if they could stay in your class."<p>

She looked at the two kids slowly, "Are they well behaved children?"

Gohan nodded quickly, "Oh yes, the most behaved children...right guys?" Mori and Goten nodded reluctantly.

She smiled, "Very well."

Gohan laughed awkwardly as he shuffled the kids to the back of the room, to his desk. He bent down and whispered to the two, "I have two classes after this. So, to pass time, just...draw or something. Don't make any ruckus, please."

* * *

><p>The bell rang and kids flowed from the room.<p>

Gohan stood, relieved slightly. This was the last class of the day and he needed to get the kids out of the damn school before they, and himself, blow a fuse. He grabbed the kid's hands and began to follow his classmates. He mumbled to himself as he walked to his locker. The kids looked at each other and at the teen, afraid that he was going to go insane.

He let go of Mori's hand, sliding off his backpack and shoveling things into and out of his pack. He looked down and noticed that Mori was missing in the crowd. His eyes went wide as he looked down at Goten, "Where is Mori?" Goten shrugged. _Crap, _he thought, _Piccolo is going to kill me!_

* * *

><p>Mori's hand slipped from Gohan's for only a few seconds. In those few seconds, she was stuck in a crowd full of tall, annoying and quite smelly teenagers. The sheer numbers of the group scared her out of her mind. This was the exact reason why Piccolo didn't want her in large crowds, she would freeze up. That was exactly what she did.<p>

She looked around just how a lost pup would on a busy sidewalk. She bumped into a leg and twirled around. Above her, leering over her was a large jock grinning down at her with long blonde hair, "Aw, ish a little girl lost?" Four boys behind him laughed with him. She backed into the lockers. "Why are you here runt?" Mori couldn't get words to form in her mouth. The teen leaned down slowly and picked the girl up by her gi, "All right small fry, if you're not going to answer than I guess we'll have to get it out of ya."

Mori yelled, "Goohan!"

The hallway fell quiet as the students fell back to the sides, showing Gohan in an emotion that isn't quite him. His fists were clenching at his sides. He stalked down the hallway, never keeping his glare from the other teen's eyes. He approached the jerks, and yanked the girl from his grasps. He has the scared girl behind him and returned to his attention to them.

The boys felt the heat of anger from the warrior. Gohan grinded his teeth before hissing quietly, "You make me sick, picking on a kid that isn't even your height. I should kick you ass for scaring her, but, to make my mom happy, I won't." He pointed a finger at the four of them, "You ever come near her, or even my brother, again and I will not hold back. I will make sure you will be crippled for the rest of your miserable lives. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

The jocks fell back into the crowd, scurrying away from the angered teen.

Gohan turned on his heel with Mori right latched onto his leg. He ignored the stares from his classmates and grabbed Goten's hand along the way. He walked until he reached an empty class room.

He knelt down and placed Mori in front of him. He looked her over, seeing if the jock harmed her. Tears threatened the poor girl's eyes as she inhaled deeply. Gohan sighed, "Are you alright?" Mori nodded silently. Goten stood behind Gohan, feeling extremely guilty that Mori was on the verge of tears. He knew very well that Mori didn't like large crowds and she got easily intimidated. Frankly, it was his fault in the first place. He tricked her into coming here and then blackmailed her to stay. (He learned a lot from Vegeta.)

"Gohan? I heard something happened." The three in the room turned to see a raven haired girl wearing the standard uniform for young ladies.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, just some jocks being jerks to my little brother's friend."

Videl looked at the two kids standing next to Gohan, "These kids are in the school?"

Gohan stood up, "Yeah, well, my brother got board and brought his friend with him to bug me. Oh, I guess I should introduce you guys. Videl, this is my little brother, Goten, "He gestured to his brother, "And his friend Mori. Guys, this is a classmate of mine, Videl."

Videl smiled and knelt in front of the kids, "Well hello there you two."

Goten smiled, "Hiya!"

Mori glared at the girl, "Gohan told us about you. You're the daughter of that pathetic fighter Satan."

Gohan groaned, "Just because Piccolo acts cold towards people doesn't mean you have too!" He looked nervously back at the girl, "Sorry about that, she likes to state her mind, just like her guardian." He eyed the girl. Mori stuck her tongue out at him.

Videl shrugged and laughed softly, "its fine. I'm just glad she isn't in love with my father like everyone else is. Frankly, it gets annoying."

Gohan knelt down and scooped the two runts into his arms, "Well, I have to go home before my mom chews me out, see you Monday."

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking Mori? Flying Goten and yourself into that city alone? I thought I specifically told you not to! Damn it all!" Piccolo was none too pleased to see Gohan flying them to the look out with a very short explanation of what happened.<p>

Mori's head was bowed in shame. With the trauma from the bullies, the large city and crowds, and Piccolo could and might send her to a crying fit.

The furious Namek went on, "Just for this I will make your training a living hell! Not to mention more studies from Dende!"

Goten stood on the sides, watching Mori take all of the blame. His body shook with rage and fear. He always did fear Piccolo, I mean, how couldn't you? He was tall, muscular and always pissed. He couldn't throw Mori under the buss, he just couldn't.

"You're wrong!" Piccolo looked down at the half-Sayian, waiting for him to verify what he was saying. Goten gulped, "I-I am the one responsible. I tricked Mori into flying me to the city because I knew she wouldn't go on her own. Then I blackmailed her to stay. So, I am the one who should be in trouble. I deserved to be punished, not her."

Gohan and Piccolo looked at the boy, astonished. Mori looked at the boy with gratitude. Gohan crossed his arms, "You shouldn't have used Mori like that! Second of all, you shouldn't have even thought of going to the city! When we get home I will so tell mom."

Goten grimaced and rubbed his arm. He nodded and walked towards Mori. He hugged her warmly, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you Mori. I shouldn't have done that."

Mori nodded silently yet didn't say a word.

_-end of flashback-_

Videl chuckled softly, "Of course, Piccolo punished Mori but not as severely. Those three looked really cute that young, didn't they?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes, they did. They do look cute together now, the three of them together. They show what friendship could really do."

Chi-Chi sighed, "Please let all three of them come back safely."

**Wasn't that just cute? You know it was.**

**Subscribe and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Trunks and Goten flew behind their elders, dreading what they would have to face. Yes, they always spared with Mori, each time they got an ass whooping, but they never tried to kill each other.

If they couldn't get Mori back to herself, their last option would be to kill her...if they could manage that.

Like the boys, Piccolo felt ever increasing dread. He wanted to help the girl, but he had an idea that his young one was not there anymore and...she might never be saved. Gohan's high attitude on things did nothing to reassure him and Kyo just seemed to make things with cowering even behind the young boys who flew behind him.

As the warriors became closer, they could _feel_ the gravity of the kai from the demon. The power was enormous and threatening. It suffocated a few of the weaker fighters, making them cower in fear. They could not run, though, for they were drawn to the power like a cat is drawn to cat-nip. And like cat-nip to the feline species, they were slowly becoming mad.

Just as they landed on a meadow surrounded by a forest, Kyo stuttered, "Don't let the power overwhelm you. Think of your friends and family that should keep you sane and focused."

_**"Well used words, Kyo. Well used words indeed. I didn't expect you to come, you sorry excuse of a solider. Leaving your friends to die is not that honorable, but what do I care?"**_ The demon shimmered in front of them, smiling gravely. She stood twice as high as Mori and had a purple aura around her. She chuckled low in her throat, **_"It took you earthling warriors a while to get here."_**

Piccolo clenched his hands. _She sounds just like Mori. Only, her voice is...raspy and more sophisticated-like. If I'm not careful, she could use her voice to her advantage._

Krillin took deep breaths, "So, uh, you're the demon?"

Naturally, the demon looked at the short man with a smile. **_"Of course, little man. I am Kira, the demon of all things that put terror in your veins."_**

The raven haired human rubbed his head, "Uh, interesting."

Vegeta huffed; crossing his arms, and went straight to the point, "Where are the girls?"

The possessed girl waved her hand and a cage made of pure kai surrounded the two sleeping girls. Kira hovered around the cage, _**"These two are such dolls, are they**__ not?"_ She moved her hand through the cage to stoke Pan's cheek. Gohan tensed and was ready to attack the demon. Kira raised a single finger and motioned it side to side, "_**Ah, ah ,ah! You wouldn't want to crush your pups, do**_** you?"** On que, the cage slowly began to go into its self.

Gohan yelled, "Stop! Don't!"

The cage reached its normal size. Kira laughed wickedly, **_"You see, I don't want you to steal the prize of the game. So, any one who steps near this cage will see the poor dears become nothing but a pile of blood and bones."_**

Tein starred at the girls who looked as if they didn't know what was happening in the world. He looked up at the monster and asked, "You said that you didn't want us to 'steal the prize of the game'. What game would that be?"

The thing beamed when asked what her game was about. She started out, **_"Well, you see my dears; I want to play a...what would you call it on Earth? Oh, I guess it isn't a game here, but more of a competition? Like how Cell did things? A fighting game! Only, you won't have time to train before hand. Except I want it to be more like a cat and mouse game. I do get board when my play things break. Wait, I have a better game! A game of dodge kai."_**

Gohan bit his lip and played along, "What are the rules?"

Kira landed on the ground, giggling like a demented school girl. **_"You truly want to play my game? Oh, this will be fun. Now, for the rules. There will be my team and your team. Each team will have a team of five players, but only two will stay on the field at a time. The others can just...watch. I suppose the rules are much the same like that odd game called...dodge ball? Yes, that game. It is the same rules as that game. Only, if the kai ball hits you...you may or may not live. The prize is the girls. The last one standing wins. So, who is ready to play?"_**

Tein, Krillin, Android Eighteen, Yamacha and Goku all agreed to play the game.

With a snap of her fingers, four other clones of Kira appeared beside her.

Two of the demons and Krillin and Yamacha took their place on the field in front of a quickly arranged field. Kira's kai was used to make the border of field, along with the middle line._**"Let's play!" **_Three balls of kai appeared in the middle.

The four rushed to the middle. Both of the demons managed to grab two while the good side team only had one, which was in Yamacha's possession. His face beamed, "Ah-Ha!" He threw the kai ball at the demons.

They easily caught the ball. Yamacha heaved a sigh and dragged his feet to the 'bench'. Goku jumped up and speed to the field. He caught a kai ball just as it was thrown at him. Not only had he got an out from the clone that threw the sphere, he also managed to hit the other clone straight on the chest, having the clone to disappear in a spurt in some acidic blood-type substance.

The, uh, for another word for it, battle, went on for many hours. Players slowly declined. Yamacha was the first to go, then Tein, Eighteen and surprisingly Goku. The ball brushed his arm, eliminating him from the game. Krillin was the last to stand in front of the last Kira demon. Of course, the kai ball wouldn't do any harm to the demon, but that wasn't the main point of facing this foe.

Mean while, in the stands, Vegeta rubbed his temples, annoyed that Krillin was the last to go up. He was thinking of some pretty nasty insults for Mori yet now he was too ruffled up with the little man. He mumbled, "He's the one to save my daughter?"

Eighteen smacked the prince up side the head and crossed her arms, watching her husband fight.

The two stood with their hands held out on front of them, patiently waiting for one of them to run forward. Kira, the last one and the real one, was focused on the ball intently. She clenched her clammy, dry hands. The demon was so focused on the game, so intended of wining, that she didn't see Goku disappear and reappear in the cage, grabbing the girls and disappearing again.

The wave that emanated from the Sayian did not go unnoticed by the demon. She gave a blood curtailing scream. She in-larged her teeth and claws as she hissed at the fighters, "Cheaters! Liars! You shall all perish!"

Trunks trembled and yelled, "Mori! I was the one who spilt ice-cream on your gi when we were five!"

All hell began.

**Sorry it took so long. I think the next chapter will be up quicker than before.**

**Review and subscribe.**


	21. Chapter 21

Mori screamed in pain whilst covering her ears.

The demon screeched so loud that the alien's eardrums felt like they were about to burst. She growled in annoyance when she lifted her head to the screen, her eyes widening as what her fellow teammates were yelling at the demon, crying out her name before each sentence. The first of many was the one that got her attention, _"Mori! I was the one who spilt ice-cream on your gi when we were five?"_

The ginger tilted her head in confusion and scruntched her nose. She murmured, "I gave Goten a swirly for that."

Goten was the next to step up to the plate, barely dodging a grey hand from smacking him in the face. He yelled, "Mori! When I was mad at you for showing me up in front on my friends, I spit a loogy in your food when we were ten!" Mori gagged and hissed at the image of consuming such a vile thing.

Trunks blocked a punch and flew back, "Mori! Remember when you wore a skirt," Mori huffed, _How could I forget? Those three perverts kept trying to look up it. _Trunks continued, "Well, uh," He looked back at Piccolo, whom just dodged a kai beam, "I looked up your skirt for a dare." Goten joined in, "I did too!" Mori blushed a bright crimson that flowed well into her hair. Piccolo smacked the half-sayians upside their heads and muttered a threat before taking his battle stance once more.

She clenched her fist, "The little perverted punks!"

Vegeta landed on the ground, "Hey, brat! When you were, I think twelve or thirteen, I placed itching powder in your water and food after training and framed my son on it."

Mori was pulling at her hair now, "He was the one who did that? I was stuck at the look out for a week and a half! My throat burned for what felt like decades! Trunks was covered in brusies for two weeks as well. You three are so dead!"

* * *

><p>Piccolo was breathing fairly hard from dodging and attempting to attack the demon. The landscape around him was in complete ruins. The valley they were in was nothing more than craters. Everybody was starting to slow down from fatigue. Even Gohan looked like he was going to pass out any minute now and it didn't look like that Mori was going to loose control.<p>

Vegeta snarled, "Why isn't this girl blowing a gasket yet? I was sure that the itching powder would break her stupor."

The namek growled, "I should've known this wouldn't work. Her management over anger is better than mine." The two men and the two boys looked over at the namek with disbelief. He huffed, "I never said her anger wasn't explosive, she is just better at containing it than I do."

Goten sighed heavily, "What the hell are we suppose to do know?" Hearing the purest warrior swear didn't sway the others, although it was a great shock.

Kyo, who was standing a fairly good distance away, sent them a message through their heads, "_I told you guys to cause a great emotional distress! It doesn't matter if its anger or despair, just do something!"_

Gohan looked at the others around them, "Does anybody know how to make Mori cry?"

The group paused and all looked at Piccolo. The namek yelled, "Don't look at me!"

Trunks threw a kai blast at the approaching demon, "Er! Well, you did make her cry before you left..."

The namek looked away in despair and whispered, "Don't remind me..."

Gohan backed from the fight for only a few seconds, "Don't pick on Piccolo like that! Just-Ah!" He jumped over a kai attack, "Just pick an emotion and..."

Piccolo interrupted him. He spoke quickly, "You four fight and distract the demon. I need to think." The teens were about to object when he lifted up his hand to silence them. "I know Mori better than anyone of you. I _raised_ her. I-I don't quite know what would set her off, but...but I can figure it out if I can think hard on it. Now go! Fight! Keep that bitch from destroying everything for...ten minutes."

* * *

><p>His ten minute mark was almost up.<p>

The namek had flown into the forest, pacing rapidly at his location. He could feel his combat partners loosing energy, making thinking on his task at hand a lot harder.

He thought to himself, _Alright. Mori does get upset over a few things, but apparently that isn't causing her to get overly upset. I do not think getting her to cry would help in any way. I think the main cause of how the demon took her over was...when I made her cry. When she told me that she hated me...she probably thinks that I hate her as well..._

_Wait...Wait! I know what to do!_

* * *

><p>Trunks was thrown to the ground, landing next to Goten. Gohan and Vegeta were bleeding and bent over in fatigue. The four warriors were shaking horribly.<p>

The demon chuckled, **_"This is what you get when you cheat. After I kill you four, and find your coward of a friend, I will kill the rest of your families, giving each one a slow and painful death."_**

"Tall and ugly, I haven't left the fight yet." The demon turned around and barred her fangs. She hissed and dived in for an attack. Piccolo dodged her with little effort. He took a deep breath.

"Mori," He called, "It's me, Piccolo! Listen, I know I haven't been the best teacher at times, especially before Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and I went to Namek! I shouldn't have slapped you and I regret doing so." He reflected a kai blast yet kept on his toes the whole time, running from place to place. He went on, "You are the world's most amazing warrior and although I never say it, I am extremely proud of you! Ever since I found you I knew you were special, even if I wasn't quite aware of it."

Gohan and Trunks looked up at Piccolo; the other two were listening intently.

Piccolo caught a kai beam to his arm and he grunted in pain. He clenched his hands and stood his ground. He looked straight at the demon controlled girl and yelled at the top of his lungs as a blast was headed straight for him. He made no move to get out of the way.

He yelled, "Mori! I think of you as a daughter I never thought I could posses and I just want to say..."

* * *

><p>Water formed in Mori's eyes and streamed down her cheeks and onto her parted lips. Her hands were limp as she watched her sensei apologized for what he said and did. She cried at the thought that she actually impressed her teacher, making him proud. And now, now he was saying that she was a daughter to him.<p>

She looked at the screen with eyes at widened with the next six words that came from his mouth before he was blasted from the beam.

"I love you, my dear daughter!"

She never thought that Piccolo would say those words, not in a million years. She would scoff at the ones who called Piccolo her father, would think it was just completely idiotic. But now, after she thought on it, she realized that...that he was her father. He kept her safe and warm, kept her feed and clothed, and made sure that no one laid a hair on her. He taught her practically every little thing she knows.

He was her father...she was his daughter, and this demon, this ass was hurting her dear parent.

As the demon approached the defeated namek and lifted him by his collar, Mori felt an extreme emotion that was a mix between anger and happiness.

She felt her power surging back through her fingers. She felt the heat of the kai and yelled into the empty cavern, "DO NOT! TOUCH! HIM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Sorry for the long wait. School just ended so I thought of adding a chapter! Hope it was to your liking. Also, my brother was playing a dragon ball Z game and I'm like, 'I'll write a chapter!'**


	22. Chapter 22

**_"What a sweet thing to say, you poor little Namekian. Hope she heard you, for you won't be able to tell her again." _**Kira raised her palm towards Piccolo's head, chuckling as she did so. Piccolo grunted and eyed the palm with a wary eye.

The demon's eyes widened in surprise and clutched her head in pain, dropping her prey. She roared, **_"What is happening to me! Gahh! No! Stop! What do you think you're AHHH!" _**

Inside her head, little Mori was charging up to an immense power that was starting to chip away at Kira's control. Kira flailed around the battle field, moaning and groaning in sheer agony. She cursed and swore at the air, or more specifically, Mori. The warriors stood to there feet, Gohan helping Piccolo to his, watching in amazement at the demon.

Kyo took his cue to run closer to the others, waiting for his time to shine.

Black ooze fell from the wounds on her scalp that Kira made her self with her thick claws. She swung at an invisible force and fired at it too. Kira screamed into the sky, **_"You little whore! I will lock you deeper into my mind, not even giving you a chance to see into the outside world! I will turn it into a place of torture and pain!"_**

Mori's true appearance flashed for a second or two, causing Mori's rich and calm voice to come from her mouth, "You go ahead and try that you damn bitch!"

The demon hissed, **_"I shall find a new body to posses, just so I can kill you! Then I'll bring you back, and kill you again!"_**

The aura around the demon was a calm green and hideous dark purple, shooting energy at each direction. One blast hit Kyo straight at his chest, sending him ten feet back onto his back and knocking him out cold. The, well it wasn't a demon anymore, the woman grinned, "You and I both know that you can't do that. You need me."

The seconds ticked and the demon and person took turns on who looked like whom. Gohan took a step back, "We have to get out of the way, now!" With what little energy they had left, the warriors fled from the scene, Kyo under one of Gohan's arms. They were just out of distance when everything exploded with white light.

The warriors turned their heads and shut their eyes to keep out the blinding light from running their vision. Two minutes passed for the light to disappear. When the group looked down, they saw a figure running away and one lying on the ground. Piccolo rushed downward, making a clumsy landing next to the form, Mori.

She was lying on her stomach, her arms spread out and her legs were next to each other. Her head was faced to the left yet her eyes were closed in a peaceful like state. Her skin was pale and burned. Mori's breathing was in uneven gasps.

Piccolo knelt down and turned the child around, brushing a few strands of hair away. Vegeta growled and looked around at the surrounding area, "Where is that demon. I'll..."

The namek bellowed, "Enough. Let her go. Even in her weak state, we can not kill her nor can we cage her. Besides," He looked down at Mori, "Mori needs medical treatment." Gohan nodded in agreement, watching his ex-sensei lift the limp girl into his arms.

* * *

><p>Goku's house was closest, so they headed over to that location. The Brief's house sat at the front of the house, so everyone assumed that the women moved there.<p>

Inside, Bulma and Videl were cooing to their daughters while Chi-Chi cooked up something for the toddlers to eat. The girls rubbed their eyes tiredly and whined for them to stop. The men, and Eighteen, watched with slight smiles on their faces yet a few of them couldn't help to think about the other girl who was in danger.

Goku, specially, grew worried over the increasing energy. He argued to his wife about going back to help them but Chi-Chi insisted that his granddaughter would need him more right now. Chi-Chi's hand slowed as she turned a spoon in a pot of soup, though, and her mind reflected back to Mori. She always knew that Pan was going to be alright, but wasn't so sure about the trapped soul in a demons body.

As if on que, Gohan threw open the door and helped take Mori inside the house.

Everybody beamed at the sight of Mori, but it wavered when they saw the other unconscious alien in Trunk's arms. Bulma rushed up, placing Bulla into a surprised Vegeta's hands, and walked over to the injured girl.

She picked her arms up and examined them, "I have some capsules in the car that could help this. I brought every medical item necessary to your fights. After a few years of living with you guys, I've learned what to bring incase you guys ran out of senzu beans."

* * *

><p>The namek felt a since of relief that she was alive and, well, not taken over any more. Although the threat was still at large, he was sure that Mori would be safe. That all mattered to him.<p>

Piccolo stood over Mori, noticing how fragile she looked in her current state. She was a pale and thin looking thing. The burns she had were as bright as her hair and covered her arms, a few on her legs, her torso and one on her neck, before her bandages were put on any how. From what Bulma said, she had three degree burns. How she received those burns were a mystery to him.

Despite her injuries, she looked quite peaceful in sleep. Although a tube was giving her nutrients and another was showing her heartbeat, she looked like she was just a small girl again, sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Mori groaned as she tried to sit up in the white bed. She cried out from the pain that overwhelmed her senses. Piccolo rushed foreword and gently laid her back down. The ginger looked up at him with heavy eyes. She raised a weak hand to his face, seeing if she was really out of the demon's head. She placed her hand on his cheek and gasped out, "P-P..."

Piccolo placed his hand over hers in an extremely rare affection that was found after the namek relished that he did not need to hide everything from his daughter. He nodded, "I'm here, Mori. You're safe."

A smile played on her lips, "Papa."

Piccolo starred at her with wide eyes. Mori laughed softly and gave a weak smile at his shocked expression. Piccolo smiled faintly and brushed back her red locks.

Mori groaned, "Eh, everything hurts."

The namek pulled his hand back and picked up something on a side table next to the bed. He laid them in his palm and showed them to Mori. "Popo wanted me to give these to you; to dull the pain." Mori grimaced at the green seeds.

Piccolo helped the girl sit up as he feed her the medicine. Mori stuck out her tongue in disgust and mumbled, "I hate those things." He placed her back down and then proceeded to stand by her side.

Mori looked up at the green face. She huffed, "I heard, everything you said and...I love you too."

Piccolo smirked, "I know you do kid. I know."

The girl's face fell when she saw the smirk and looked out the window. The namek tilted his head, "What is it? Mori?"

Tears fell from her eyes, "It's my entire fault. Everything that happened, it was my entire fault! If I had been more cautious all those years ago, then that pink fat ass couldn't have knocked me out." Piccolo had a vague idea that that particular day awakened the demon inside her. She whipped away her tears, "I couldn't even control my emotions. No one would've gotten hurt. Bulla and Pan wouldn't have gotten kidnapped. It was all. My. Fault."

The namek frowned, "That is not true. You had no control in the beginning. You weren't the one who took those girls and you weren't the one who hurt those people. Those were not your actions."

Mori nodded but didn't respond. She passed out before the namek could say anything out.

Piccolo shook his head and left the room. The friends of Mori were waiting in the hall way, leaning against the wall casually. They straightened themselves up when the tall man walked out. Goten asked, "Did she wake up?"

Piccolo nodded, "Yes but she passed out soon after."

Trunks growled, "I can't believe we didn't have senzu beans. Mori would be back in shape in no time."

The namek shook his head, "It won't be that simple. Mori's mind is troubled greatly. She believes that what the demon did was her fault." He glanced at the room at the far end of the hallway, "How's the other one?"

Trunks sneered, "Kyo? He hasn't woken up yet and mom says he's getting worse. That idiot. If he dies, we have no way of controlling that demon."

The Namekian crossed his arms, "As much as an idiot he may be, we have to prepare our selves to fend off the demon with out killing it. We won't see that thing soon though."

Goten huffed, "Why so certain?"

Piccolo motioned his head over to Mori, "If my hunch is correct, Kira and Mori heal together. So, if Mori is still weak, so is the demon."

**I am on a roll! Don't worry, its not over yet!**

**Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Give up? I got a hundred views! Ah-ha! I am now one of those authors who have one story with a hundred views! Man, I am excited! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review and subscribe.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chi-Chi mindlessly rung her apron in her hands. She hadn't been this nervous since Buu, which was one of the problems. Two people were dying and the threatening monster may or may not be more powerful.

Vegeta, Goku, Tein and Gohan were all worrying about Kira, the demon from another planet. Apparently, the demon managed to absorb Buu. With that kind of power in a monster like that, that thing would be dangerous not only to other people, but them as well.

Kyo was kicking the bucket, or about to. He needed everything given to him. The machines attached to him were the only thing keeping him alive. As much as most of the others wanted the annoying alien gone, they needed him alive to seal Kira back into Mori. So, they wait for one more month for the Senzu Beans to grow back to heal him.

It had been two weeks since Mori was saved, so to speak, but she wasn't getting any better. She seemed to be getting weaker in actuality. She would hardly eat or drink anything, she had to be kept on the IV and monitored because she usually took the IVs out. On top of that, the burns she received haven't been healing. For as long as Chi-Chi known her, Mori's wounds, weather large or small, always healed in a week, or at least shown signs of healing.

Piccolo was frustrated to no extent, yet he was patient with his little protégé. Goten, on the other hand, had enough with Mori.

He paced the courtyard out side. He mumbled to himself, "Doesn't she know that we worked so hard to save her! Aug! She is so selfish! Does she want to die!" He stuck his hands in his pockets, fumbling with a small object in his pocket.

He huffed and ran into the house. He passed his mother, not giving her a second glance and charged into Mori's room. He froze when he noticed that the girl was still sleeping soundly in her bed and that Trunks was sitting by her side. He narrowed his eyes and raised a finger to his lips.

Goten nodded and closed the door behind him. He knelt beside his friend and sighed. Trunks whispered, "What was that about?"

The boy shrugged, "I was, uh..." He sighed and pulled a senzu bean out of his pocket, "I just want Mori to get better."

Trunks looked at his friend with sympathy, "I know how you feel. I hate seeing her in this much pain too." They look down at her friend, "But she won't take the bean. She would probably tell us to give it to Kyo."

The younger half-Sayian looked at the bandages, "I know we should give it to him but..."He gazed at the healing bean in his hand.

A weak cry emanated from the patient. Goten placed the bean inside his pocket and placed his hand by hers. Trunks brushed Mori's red locks behind her ear, "Mori?"

She groaned but kept sleeping on. Trunks let his hand linger on Mori's head, "Please, Mori. Get better. We know it wasn't your fault for the kidnapping of my sister."

Goten piped up, "Or my Niece. We know it wasn't you in control."

The young woman slept on. Her golden eyes were still hidden beneath her lids. The boys rested their heads on the bed and slowly joined their friend in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Gohan walked into Mori's room, trying to find his little brother. He opened the door and paused. He smiled wide at the sight he saw. There in the room were the closest three friends anyone could find.<p>

The boys were resting their heads on the mattress near Mori. He chuckled softly. The scene reminded him when Mori was in bed after the tournament all those years ago. All of them were sleeping and Mori was injured. It was a moment that made him smile again.

His smile faded, knowing that he had to retrieve his brother for his mother. As much as he didn't want to break the moment, he also didn't want to see his mother's dark side. He walked over to the dark haired teen and shook his shoulder. Goten's head rose with a string of drool running down his lips. His eyes were glazed as he looked up at him in confusion. Gohan motioned the youngest son of Goku to follow him out of the room.

Three hours later, Mori and Trunks woke at the same time. Trunks stretched his legs and popped his aching back. He then noted to never sleep kneeling on the floor again.

Mori asked, "You've been sleeping there the entire time?"

Trunks replied while rubbing his neck, "I just sort of dozed off." He looked around, "Goten was here earlier, and I don't know where he is now."

She nodded and looked at her thin hands. She sighed, "Before you say anything, I know I have to eat."

He stood and sat on the edge of the bed, "Then why don't you?"

Mori avoided the half-Sayian's eyes, "I don't deserve to eat anything."

Trunks snorted, "Stop being emo. This isn't like you." Mori eyed him and the purple haired boy flinched. He argued on, "Don't look at me like that. It wasn't your fault, how many times do we have to tell you!" He grabbed her hand, "You are one of my best friends! I know you so well that we might as well been related. I know you would've never harmed Bra or even Pan on purpose."

Mori smiled weakly, "I am trying but...I can't get it out of my mind."

Briefs breathed deeply, "Try to understand that no one here blames you for anything Mori." He pulled his hand away and left the room to fill his stomach and clear his head.

Mori looked down at her hands. She unwrapped the bandages to see the burns that marked her skin, or what did mark her skin.

She breathed slowly and the burns slowly disappear from sight. She brings her knees up slowly and painfully to her chest and burry her face into her hands. She moaned as she shook. She thought in her head, _I am such a coward. I healed fully a week ago yet I hide from them. I hurt them and lie to them, telling them I feel guilty about the girls. Oh no. Oh no. I know I didn't do it...its just...I can't go through this again...I just can't. If they knew I healed, and then they would go find her...they would find her!_

The girl tried to rise from the bed but fell back in pain. Although the burns healed, she was as weak as a new born foal. Her power was once again hidden from reach. It felt like she was a child again just learning how to find the power with in her. She knew it was there, but it was unreachable.

She looked over her knees and stares at the wall.

The door slammed against the wall and she jumped. She looked over at the doorway to see Goten and Trunks breathing hard and they were panicking like it was nobodies business. She asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Goten couldn't form the words in his throat, so Trunks was the one to tell the bad news. He glared at the floor, "Kira...she is attacking again. Which I don't quite under..." He starred at Mori's bare and flawless arms and sighed, "Oh...well, never mind."

Mori clenched her hands in anger, "Is that one guy awake yet? The guy from my own race? Can't he just seal the demon back in?"

Goten shook his head, "No...he is, sighing, he died two hours ago." Mori's eyes widen. The half-Sayian nodded, "Apparently he is allergic to Senzu Beans. He died instantly."

Mori looked away from her friends, now knowing that she was officially royally screwed.

**This seems like nothing can be done. WRONG! It isn't over yet, although it is so close that I can smell the ending!**

**Please Review and Subscribe.**


	24. Chapter 24

The room was filled with everyone, save for Mori. Gohan, taking charge, gave out an exasperated sigh. He scanned the crowd of friends and spoke up, "O.K. Kyo is dead, and Kira is loose. Mori is in danger and we need to keep the demon at bay without harming it. Does anyone have any idea how to do that?"

Yamacha starred at him with disbelief, "We thought you knew? You're the smart one!"

Vegeta hissed, "We all know that you moron!" He leaned against the wall, "So, anyone else with a bright idea? I got nothing."

The men in the room thought deeply. Each warrior concentrated hard with no success of an answer. Yet, the answer was staring them right in the face and only one person managed to figure it out. Krillin yelled, "I know! If we gather the dragon balls together, we can wish the demon to be sealed back into Mori!"

Gohan raised his arms up, "Krillin, that is genius!" Cheers erupted.

Trunks whispered to Goten, "How come I didn't think of that?"

Vegeta, like always, laid the flaws out that the rest of them ignored or simply didn't notice. "You idiots! That bitch will be on our hides the entire time we search for the accursed orbs."

Gohan smiled, "That's when You, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and I distract the demon while the others find the balls. It's perfect!"

Piccolo didn't seem so sure. He asked, "What about Mori? She is suicidal when she is alone. Someone must not only protect her from herself and from following."

Goten rose his hand in the air, "I'll do it! Frankly, the witch scares me to no end. She's been giving me nightmares."

The Namekian crossed his arms, "You do know you mustn't tell her about what we are doing. She will try to follow, and I don't think you can keep a secret."

The young half-Syaian crossed his arms, "Psh, I can keep a secret from Mori. Don't worry about that."

* * *

><p>Mori's ears pricked up as he listened onto the conversation. She bit her lip and muttered, "There going after them? But they will be killed! If I didn't break free of Kira before, they would've surely died. The fools."<p>

She looked over to the side table beside her and starred at the notebook and pen Trunks left. She looked at the door before gripping the pen in her hand and staring at the paper with wonder. With a deep breath, she started to scribble on the paper. Ten minutes past by and a knock sounded at her door.

She looked up and tucked the paper underneath the pillow. She answered, "Enter."

Goten walked in and smiled, "Hey Mori! How are you feeling?"

She shrugged, "The same as before."

The teen nodded slowly before sitting on the side of the bed. He played with his thumbs before smiling mischief. He chuckled as he looked over at Mori. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing?" He leaned closer with his hands up. She shook her head, "No, don't do what I think you're going to do. Goten! No!"

Goten brought his long fingers to her middle and began to tickle her like crazy. She squealed and laughed hysterically. He pushed his hands away, "Heh...stop." She smiled brightly up him. He laughed as he gazed down at her, not fazed that he was directly on top of her.

He played with a lock of her hair, "I miss your laugh." She nodded as her smile slowly dimmed. Goten stared intently into her golden eyes. He asked, "Why are so unhappy Mori? Are you not glad that you're free?"

She shook her head sadly and smiled, "No. It's not that. It's just...I don't want to see you guys hurt."

He leaned closer to hers, "I'm not going anywhere."

Mori smiled as she leaned up, "You better not. I need someone to be my punching bag."

Goten smirked as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She slowly returned the favor, bringing her hand to run through his black locks. Her eyes closed as Goten supported himself with a hand beside her head. They kissed patiently for what seemed like hours.

Goten's mind was racing with excitement and victory. He finally was able to tell Mori his feelings with out actually saying a word. All those brainless girls he dated meant nothing to him. He dated them only to fill the empty feeling in his heart. He had never been so happy in his life. Yet, during the little make out session, he felt a pressure near his neck and he blacked out from the world.

**You wanted the couple and I gave. Although I thought it would be nice to have MorixTrunks, MorixGoten is what everyone wanted, even my brother. My brother thought he was cooler than Trunks.**

**Please Review and Subscribe.**


	25. Chapter 25

Kira studied her reflection in the orange sphere of a dragon ball. She turned it over in her overly large hand and tossed it behind her shoulder. She hummed as she swirled between the ruins that she caused. Below was a smoldering city with many corpses. She was highly frustrated and taking her anger out on the 'pathetic' mortals made her day better.

She was healthy again, although not as powerful as she liked. She could hardly care. She was stronger than anyone on this planet with or without Mori. Not to mention that the strongest Mortals on this planet wouldn't lay a hand on her, considering that she was connected to the little harpy. _Not like they could touch me,_ she mused.

She hovered over what use to be a shoe store and looked at her reflection in a cracked window.

She touched her true form and growled at the ugliness. Her skin was a ghastly purplish grey and her hair was a wild black mane that curled down to her ghost-like tail. Her three fingers held rounded blades as nails that could, and would, tear through the strongest of metals. She bore no teeth and had a snake like tongue that slithered in and out of her mouth. Her eyes were a wide, black void with a slight glimmer from the sun.

She hissed and struck the glass with her hand. It shattered into a million pieces, sprinkling the fine sparkling destruction across the ground.

The monster's large ears picked up on an approaching sound. She turned to see her new friends.

A smile graced her face, laughter slowly gaining height as the warriors ran closer. "I see you have come to confront me. I was actually on my way to find your dear girl. I see you want to prevent me from doing so." She chuckled, "Poor fools. You haven't had a chance two weeks ago. Why do you think you have one now?"

* * *

><p>Mori stood over the unconscious Gohan weakly, leaning on a wall for support. He was flipped on his back, his hair was spread back from his face. She leaned down and kissed his temple. Placing her hand on his chest for a brief moment, looking at his face, she made her escape from the room.<p>

She toured the house until she found Mr. Briefs' weapon room. It was filled with historic weapons of all shapes and sizes. He used none of them but he liked how they looked on his wall. Said it was something he just wanted to have in the house.

She glanced at a samurai sword and broke the case off of it. She gripped the hilt and gazed at her reflection. She narrowed her eyes as the memory of the demon's form stared back at her. With a growl, she dragged her feet from the room. Using all of her streng to not pass out on the floor.

* * *

><p>After obliterating the ruined city, the fight took place at the forest near by. The men were battered and bruised horribly. Piccolo already regenerated three limbs during the fight while the other Z-fighters were barely conscious on the ground.<p>

Kira caught Gohan mid air and laughed, "You poor boy." She squeezed him, "I am the bringer of death, and you will be the first of your friends to go."

Gohan's fevered scream echoed over the forest and over the hills.

* * *

><p>Mori picked up the echo on her slow trip to the battle zone. She was flying on little energy, wavering every mile or so. The cry for help had her hurtling to the ground. She grunted as she slid against the dirt, spitting grass from her mouth. With shaking hands, she rose up to her wobbling feet and limped towards the sound.<p>

She reached the hill that overlooked the battle field and painfully rose up it, dragging the sword behind her. The top seemed like a lifetime away, but when she overcame it, she could see the craters, root up trees and her dearest companions lying in every which way. Kira was squeezing the life out of Gohan as Piccolo sat kneeling on the earth.

Mori snorted and, with Kira's superb hearing, the beast turned her head on a dime. The others looked at the direction of the demon and all gasped or scowled. Kira dropped the man, "You are very naive girl."

* * *

><p>Goten awoke and rubbed his aching head. He groaned as he rose from the plush mattress. A folded piece of paper fell from his chest and fluttered onto the sheets. He tilted his head and bent down to pick it up. He unfolded the paper and read the contents.<p>

Not a moment later, the letter fell from his hands as he stood helplessly in the room.

* * *

><p>Mori said nothing and took the blade from behind her back. The demon narrowed her eyes at the weapon, having an inkling of what it was for but hopped, for her sake, that it wasn't so. "What are you doing? Is that...what I think it is?" Mori only shifted her head to the side, eyeing Kira down. Challenging her to step closer.<p>

Piccolo, the one person there who had a little energy left, picked himself up the hill. At sight of the sword, the Namek automatically knew something was drastically wrong. His eyes widened and he whispered, "No."

Kira, enraged, blasted herself towards the young woman, screeching like a banshee. Mori turned the blade and pointed it to herself without batting a lash. Piccolo jumped to his feet, making his decent onto the girl.

The demon was an arm length away from her. Mori's eyes met the demons and Kira knew she was too late to stop fate. The blade, graceful still in the warrior's fingers, came down and slid into her flesh; cleanly cutting through her muscles, her ribs, he lungs, her spine; and out the other side. Blood trickled down her lips as she stuttered for air, the crimson liquid dripped from her chin and onto the vegetation beneath her feet.

Kira roared in pain.

The demon fell onto the earth and gasped. The demon struggled to lift herself from the ground as she felt her inside tear away from her. Her being was fading away from this world, and into the next.

Mori, weak from the lost of blood and lack of energy, slammed against the earth. She starred blankly down the hill. Her skin began to feel chilled and her limbs were going numb. She could see the grass sway with her hair and the clouds float from a distance away. Soon, a green figure began to run up the hill and into her blurring vision.

"Mori!"

She smiled weakly as her eyes glazed over with darkness. Her heart slowed to a stop and then she was no more.

"MOOOOOOOOORIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p><strong>The letter that Goten read<strong>

**_My dearest friends,_**

**_You may be surprised to know that I can write and read. Well, Sixteen was teaching me in secret. I wanted to surprise you all, although, I did not picture it like this._**

**_During my entire life, I had no regrets. My life was perfect in everyway, except for the demon that kept torturing my mind._**

**_I had two loving friends who would always stick by my side, no matter how many times we fought or got into trouble. I had a man who was more of a brother to me than anything else. I am glad to see him happy with a wife and daughter. Of course, his mother was what would either be a mother or aunt. Either way, she always knew what to do with me. Another man close to me, who would be my uncle, although he would deny it, challenged my fighting skills and made me a better warrior._**

**_Then there is my dear teacher and recently, father. He guarded me and raised me. He taught me so many things that I could not possibly list them._**

**_Love. That is also a recent word I recently use. I love each and every one of you, a different type for certain people. Like many of the people of my life, I can't verbally say what I feel. Now I regret doing so._**

**_I am sorry I ended my life, considering you all worked so hard to preserve it. Yet we all knew it wasn't possible to save me with out many of you dyeing. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened._**

**_I am sorry for the grief I will cause you all, but it was something I had to do. Something that would save you all._**

**_Your Basket Baby,_**

**_Mori._**

**-Fin-**


	26. The End and New Beginings

**This story was going to be my last story. Fanfiction was just becomeing too much for me. But many people want a sequel, so I shall make one. Here is the thing though, if only three people subsribe/review, I will discontuine it. I don't want to do this, but my last sequels I made had a quater of viewers than the first story. I know the second story isn't as popular. I am making a sequel though, with my now busier schedule and such.**

**I love you guys, I really do, but I'm not going to make a story if only one person is reading them.**

**The story's name will be 'Demons Inside' and will be up on fanfiction in a day or two. Maybe three, depending how much time I get on the computer.**

**With much love,**

**NaaraHatake.**


End file.
